Maybe Tomorrow
by Hannami14
Summary: Lucy décide de partir seule en mission pour réaliser quelque chose pour Fairy Tail et prouver à tous qu'elle n'est pas faible. Natsu ne comprend pas son choix et est même vexé par ce départ inattendu. Lucy rentrera-t-elle saine et sauve ?
1. And The Light Takes The Girl

Le panneau des missions était là, imposant, en plein milieu du hall de Fairy Tail. Une main indécise se promenait lentement, s'arrêtait souvent sur une affiche, semblait la prendre puis, se ravisait au dernier moment. La jeune fille mit les mains sur ses hanches et tappa nerveusement du pied. C'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait seule devant le choix du travail qu'elle devrait remplir. C'était beaucoup plus stressant que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

_« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour qu'on m'aide tout le temps ! Je suis une grande fille maintenant, j'ai fugué de chez moi pour ça ! Qu'est ce que je devrais prendre ? Nous sommes déjà le mois prochain et je n'ai pas payé mon loyer ! Je suis une femme morte ! Et puis, je ne peux pas toujours compter sur ces trois là ... »_ songea Lucy en regardant en direction du vacarme permanent qui animait la guilde.

«_Exhibitionniste ! » Se moqua Natsu en désignant Gray du doigt.

«_Cerveau de cendres ! Répliqua le jeune mage de glace, je vais t'avoir, Ice Make ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses évita la gerbe de glace lancée par son adversaire et répliqua par un souffle de flammes. L'attaque fut interrompue par une Erza mécontente.

«_Nakamas signifie compagnons, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial en mangeant son gâteau à la fraise.

«_Aye ! » Trancha Happy.

Les deux rivaux stoppèrent net et rire nerveusement par peur d'une correction de Titania Erza, femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Lucy frappa son front avec la paume de sa main, consternée.

_« Quels idiots ! »_

Elle se replongea une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du panneau d'affichage et se décida. Elle arracha rapidement le papier du tableau.

Jeune Prince recherche garde du corps durant une fête.

**500 000 Jewels**

_« Je vais devenir riche ! Je pourrais payer mon loyer durant des mois avec cette somme ! C'est parti ! »_

Cette mission ne semblait pas bien compliquée ! Elle tourna les talons en direction de la porte, poussa les deux battants de bois de celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres et disparue dans la lumière du jour.

Natsu se figea. Quel était ce sentiment ? Inquiétude ? Angoisse ? Peur.

«_Coincé ! » ricana Gray.

Salamander se rendit alors compte que ses pieds étaient emprisonnés dans une glace qui gagnait du terrain sur son corps en remontant à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'écrasa au sol, ne pouvant bouger le petit doigt.

«_Natsu s'est fait prendre, chantonna le chat ailé.

_Gray ! Je pensais à quelque chose d'important !

_Penser ? Quel bonne blague l'allumette ! »

Erza s'approcha d'eux, le visage sombre et ses yeux luisant d'une lueur malsaine. Les deux mages se glacèrent. Dans leur lutte, ils avaient entrainé la pâtisserie préférée de le reine des fées qui était tombée avec un faible « spalsh ». La fraise surplombant le gâteau rose et rouge roula sous une table et finit écrasée par le pied maladroit de Natsu qui essayait de fuir, voyant le danger approcher. La pièce, quelques instants plus tôt enjouée, était maintenant silencieuse.

«_Vous ..., commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère.

_C'est de la faute de Gray ! Accusa le Dragon Slayer.

_C'est cet idiot ! Contra le mage de glace.

_Vous allez payer tous les deux ! » hurla la jeune femme en armure.

Avec la force du désespoir, les deux rivaux tentèrent de se ruer vers la sortie mais Erza les attrapa par leur tignasse respective et les traina dans l'arrière coure où elle s'entraînait.

«_Vous allez devenir les cobayes de ma nouvelle armure », lança-t-elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Ils arrêtèrent soudain de se dandiner sur le sol dans l'espoir de se libérer, se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent soudain leur position. La terreur que l'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux expliqua soudain le sourire de la femme aux cheveux rouges. La porte se referma avec un grincement menaçant et les voix joyeuses des membres de la guilde retentirent à nouveau tandis que les hurlements des deux malheureux résonnèrent faiblement.

«_Lucy, nous somme là ! » hurlèrent Natsu qui avait quelques bleus et Happy en entrant dans l'appartement de la constellationiste.

Mais aucune réponse de la jeune femme blonde. Juste le « plic ploc » de l'eau qui s'échappait du robinet parvint à leurs oreilles. La mage stellaire aurait du hurler et les jeter dehors mais rien n'arriva. Aucun cri. Aucun geste.

«_Lucy ? » demanda le mage de feu.

Happy s'envola et vérifia sous le lit.

«_Pas là. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se précipita dans la salle de bain, craignant le pire mais elle ne se trouvait pas là non plus. L'odeur de savon lui parut agréable et lui piquait même un peu le nez se qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas partie depuis trop longtemps.

«_Natsu ! Cria Happy, une lettre, une lettre ! »

Le Dragon Slayer se précipita sur la feuille de papier blanc posé sur la table de bois et la lut, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Ses pupilles s'écarquillaient et ses dents se serraient de plus en plus à chaque mots qu'il lisait.

Hey !

Si vous pouvez lire ça, cela signifie que ... VOUS ÊTES ENCORE RENTRES DANS MON APPARTEMENT ILLÉGALEMENT ET QUE JE VOUS BOTTERAIS LE CUL POUR VOUS EN FAIRE SORTIR ! Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas là et je n'aurais pas le plaisir de vous éjectez à coup de coup de pied. Je suis partie en mission. Je vous faire quelque chose par moi-même pour Fairy Tail. Ne vous inquiétez pas ( et je me doute que vous vous inquiétiez réellement ). Je serais de retour dans deux ou trois jours.

Bye !

Lucy.

Natsu froissa la feuille dans sa main et la réduisit en cendres sous le coup de la colère.

«_Elle est partie sans nous, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion.

«_Quoi ? Lança la boule de poils bleue.

«_Elle est partie sans nous ! » explosa le mage de flammes.

Il courut en direction de la sortie et entendant vaguement la voix de son chat.

«_Où tu vas ?! Natsu ! »

«_Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore partie, je peux la rattraper ! »

L'air frais qui fouettait son visage ne lui fit aucun bien et la douce quiétude de la nuit ne l'apaisa en rien.

« _Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça ?! Nous sommes une équipe ! Nous sommes amis ! Pourquoi ?_ » pensa-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il claqua les portes de la guilde et ne trouva personne à une heure aussi tardive apart Mirajane qui essuyait tranquillement les choppes de bière en chantant.

«_So happy together lalalalalalalalalalalala »

_MIRA ! Hurla Salamander dont la voix lui revint en echo.

_Oui ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

_Je suis vraiment inquiet au sujet de Lucy ! »

L'employée de Fairy Tail stoppa net son travail. Ses yeux se mirent à luire et son regard s'agrandit.

« _Est-ce ... ? L'amour ?_ » se demanda-t-elle en joignant ses mains, l'air idiot mais heureux.

«_Oi ! Mira ! Tu m'écoutes ?! J'viens de te dire qu'elle avait pris une mission toute seule ! »

Le rêve de la femme aux yeux clairs se brisa net et fut remplacé par un tout autre sentiment. L'inquiétude.

«_Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Natsu, nous sommes une équipe ! Pourquoi est-elle partie sans moi ? C'est dangereux ! Elle pourrait être blessée ou même pire !

_Seule tu dis ? Elle n'a même pas pris Gray ou Erza avec elle ?

_Non, elle m'a juste laissé un mot disant qu'elle serait revenue dans deux ou trois jours !

_Fais moi voir.

_Je l'ai brûlé ! J'étais énervé ... »

Mirajane frappa son front avec sa paume.

«_Bravo, idiot !

_Tu l'aurais pas vu ? Quand est-elle partie ? Quelle mission a-t-elle prise ? Dis moi !

_Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis environ trois heure cet après-midi, elle traînait devant le tableau d'affichage ... Oui ! Elle en a pris une, je me souviens ! Mais je croyais qu'elle t'en parlerais ... J'aurais du la retenir !

_Quelle mission ? Quelle mission a-t-elle choisie ?! »

La barmaid sauta par dessus le comptoir et fixa les quêtes restantes sur le panneau d'affichage. Elle se souvenait exactement de chaque quête qu'une équipe avait choisi, celle qui était manquante était donc celle que la jeune téméraire avait choisie.

«_Gajeel a choisi celle du chat ... commença-t-elle a énoncer.

_Celle du chat qui ... qui a fu... fugué dans Magnolia ? S'écria Natsu, les larmes aux yeux, s'étouffant presque de rire, Hahahahahahaha !

_Tais toi, idiot, tu t'inquiètes pour Lucy ou non ? »

Il reprit son air sérieux et tappa nerveusement du pied.

«_Je l'aie ! S'écria Mira, celle qui manque est ... la protection rapprochée du Prince Basil ? A 500.000 Jewels, je comprends son choix, bien payée pour pas grand chose, en plus le Prince est plutôt pas mal. »

Elle observa du coin de l'oeil le Dragon Slayer espérant que la dernière remarque l'aie un peu touchée car en réalité, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait ce garçon mais elle voulait juste voir son ami jaloux.

«_On s'en fou de sa tronche ! S'emporta-t-il, bien payée pour peu, tu dis ? C'est louche. Il habite où ? Je vais la chercher !

_Tu deviens paranoïaque, mon pauvre Natsu, souffla-t-elle, le Prince est riche, il peut y mettre le prix qu'il souhaite.

_Si le prix est haut ça signifie qu'il à peur pour son cul et cette mauviette ne peut pas se défendre seul, il a besoin de quelqu'un, de Lucy en plus !

_Il a peut-être juste envie d'une jolie cavalière pour son bal. »

Silence.

«_Mais n'importe quoi ! S'écria enfin le garçon aux cheveux roses en riant presque, elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à ça !

_Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Mirajane, un peu vexée pour son amie.

_Elle en a pas besoin !

_C'est une fille ! S'exclama la mage aux cheveux blancs, quelle fille ne rêverait pas d'un prince charmant et d'un bal ? En plus c'est une princesse ! Tu crois que parce qu'elle combat des monstres elle ne veut pas d'un gentil garçon ?

_Je suis gentil », rétorqua Natsu.

Touché. La barmaid sourit.

«_Bien sur que oui, mais elle veut surement réaliser quelque chose par elle-même, toute seule, pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas faible, qu'elle n'a besoin de personne, qu'elle est autonome quoi. »

Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants, le temps de comprendre la phrase de son amie.

«_Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle partait pour une mission de 100 ans, rit la jeune femme.

_Je comprends, acquiesça Salamander, mais si jamais elle n'est pas là dans trois jours, je pars la chercher et si jamais elle est blessée je vais exploser le cul de ce bâtard. »

Coulée. Cette fois, Mira était au comble du bonheur.

Le mage aux cheveux roses, tourna les talons, lança un bonne nuit à l'employée de Fairy Tail et disparut en sifflotant la chanson qu'elle chantait peu de temps auparavant mais d'un air plus triste, comme si son cœur était parti.

« _Peut-être cette situation lui rappelait-elle Igneel et son départ précipité ? Pourtant Gray et Erza était parti un bon nombre de fois sans le prévenir alors qu'elle avait fait l'effort de laisser un mot. Ou alors ... Lisanna ?_ » se demanda Mirajane en pressant l'éponge gorgée d'eau dans sa main. Elle était sure que cette histoire lui rappelait celle de sa jeune sœur décédée quelques années auparavant. Serait-ce la même fin ? La femme aux yeux clairs eut un triste sourire. Non. Non, Lucy ira bien. Lucy ira définitivement bien. Mais elle savait qu'elle essayait vainement de se rassurer.


	2. Sunshine Is Not Sparkling

Natsu arriva tôt à la guilde, Happy juché sur son épaule, dans l'espoir d'y voir Lucy, déjà rentrée sans une égratignure de sa mission. Il ouvrit les portes, un sourire solaire sur le visage, examina le hall et ne voyant que Jet, Droy, Mirajane, Cana, Elfman, Gray et Erza, son visage se fanât. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa place habituelle et écrasa son visage sur la table. La barmaid, voyant son air dépité, vint le voir en le rassurant.

«_Elle n'est partie que depuis hier, tout va bien.

_Dit-elle » marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit un peu tristement et retourna à son travail.

«_Qui est partie ? Ta petite amie t'a larguée ? Demanda le mage de glace, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_Natsu est enfin un homme ! » S'exclama le frère de l'employée de Fairy Tail.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama, l'air furieux :

«_Vous n'avez pas remarqué que quelqu'un manquait ?! »

Ils scannèrent tous le hall et se regardèrent soudain, surpris de la réalité qu'avait soulevée le Dragon Slayer.

«_Makao ?! » S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Salamander fronça les sourcils.

«_Lucy ! Vous comprenez L-U-C-Y ! s'écria-t-il en détachant chaque lettre de son prénom.

_Elle est peut-être encore au lit, il est tôt, proposa la reine des fées.

_Elle est partie ! Toute seule ! En mission ! Fulmina le mage de feu.

_Quoi ?! Rugirent les membres de la guilde présents.

_Elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible, enfin d'après sa qu'a dit Mira ...

_Mais personne ne pense ça ! S'emporta Gray.

_J'sais bien mais elle est partie avant que j'ai pu lui dire quoique se soit ! »

Tous méditèrent les paroles de Natsu puis Erza marmonna :

«_Je pense que je comprends ...

_Quand doit-elle rentrer ? Demanda Jet.

_Demain ou après-demain, déclara Mirajane depuis son bar.

_J'ai confiance en elle ! Lança Droy.

_Elle est forte ! Rétorqua Cana.

_Aye ! Répliqua Happy

_A Lucy ! » S'exclama Elfman.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et la plus grosse buveuse de Fairy Tail chuchota à Gray.

«_Tes sous vêtements ...

_Quoi ?! S'écria l'intéressé en s'examina, pas encore ... »

Et tous s'esclaffèrent une nouvelle fois.

Seul le rire joyeux de la jeune fille blonde manquait à l'appel et les membres le remarquèrent aisément, cependant personne ne fit la remarque.

Le deuxième jour, Salamander franchit une nouvelle fois les portes de la guilde en pensant y trouver son amie, souriante et en pleine forme mais encore ce matin, la jeune mage stellaire était invisible. Natsu pensa soudain qu'elle pouvait être chez elle. Il s'y précipita _( le plus grand mystère de Fairy Tail, comment fait-il pour rentrer dans cette satanée maison alors que la porte est fermée à clefs ? Je vous laisse méditez là-dessus. )_ mais l'appartement vide de la jeune fille lui fit mal au cœur. L'odeur de poussière qui régnait le fit éternuer et il se demanda comment en un jour toute ces particules s'étaient déposées là.

« _Elle prend vraiment soin de cet endroit_, songea-t-il, _elle ne sera surement pas contente de devoir faire le ménage en rentrant, je vais aéré tout ça !_ »

Il poussa les battants des volets et laissa les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser l'air circuler. Il saisit un chiffon qui traînait dans sa petite cuisine et entreprit de chasser les grains qui envahissaient l'endroit. La chat bleu aida son ami en battant des ailes pour évacuer toute la poussière dehors.

«_Voilà qu'on fait le ménage, Happy ! C'est la première fois !

_Aye ! Lucy va être contente ! »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, un courant d'air pénétra dans l'appartement et fit s'envoler les papiers soigneusement rangés qui se trouvait sur le bureau du salon.

« Rattrape les ! » Hurla le Dragon Slayer au chat ailé.

La boule de fourrure se jeta par la fenêtre et saisit toutes les feuilles entre ses coussinets.

« Ouf ... » souffla le mage de flammes.

Le garçon prit les pages dans ses mains et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient un extrait du roman de Lucy.

«_Natsu, on ne peut pas les lire, elle va être furieuse ...

_Oh aller, elle n'en saura rien ! »

Le chat fit une moue boudeuse mais finit par se laisser convaincre. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et débutèrent à feuilleter le livre. Après quelques temps, Salamander posa les feuilles sur son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

«_Et Happy, tu crois que j'étais le gars courageux ?

_Nope ! S'exclama-t-il, tu étais l'ogre !

_Quoi ?! Alors toi tu étais l'insecte volant ! »

La boule de poils se jeta au visage du mage en hurlant.

« Méchant, méchant Natsu ! »

Tandis que le garçon aux cheveux roses riait de bon cœur Happy lui demanda sérieusement.

«_C'est la guilde, hein ?

_Yep, c'est nous.

_Lucy est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Ils continuèrent à nettoyer l'appartement car évidement, la lecture les avait retardés. Le Dragon Slayer remarqua soudain que toutes les photos que la jeune fille avait accrochés au mur représentait les membres de la guilde. Une photo de Makarof et Luxus, une autre de Cana et Makao buvant une bière, une de Elfman et Mirajane riant aux éclats. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les photos, les visages familiers de ses nakamas défilèrent devant ses yeux. Erza, le bouche grande ouverte, mangeant une part de gâteau, Levy, Jet et Droy jouant aux cartes, Gray en caleçon hurlant contre Natsu qui s'esclaffait, Happy dormant sur une table, des dizaines d'arêtes de poissons à ses côtés. Mais quelque chose dans ces photos l'étonna. La mage stellaire n'était sur aucune d'elle. Personne ne l'avait prise en photo. Les deux dernières images représentaient Erza, Gray, Happy et lui riant joyeusement au centre du hall de guilde et la dernière photographie représentait Fairy Tail lorsqu'ils étaient enfant où le chat bleu avait été représenté par un dragon, les angles étaient cornés mais Lucy avait essayé de les aplatir avec du scotch. Il remarqua également que seules ces deux photos étaient encadrées. Un mot était accrochés sous chacune d'elle.

_Meilleure équipe. Erza Scarlet. Gray Fullbuster. Natsu Dragneel. Happy._

Elle ne s'était pas citée.

_Fairy Tail, il y a longtemps. Note : Happy n'est évidement pas un dragon et la petite fille aux cheveux courts ressemblant à Mirajane est Lisanna qui vit dans un monde meilleur._

Le garçon serra les dents. Qui lui avait parlé de Lisanna ? Il baissa les yeux et vit un bout de livre caché sous son lit. Sa dernière lecture ? Il le saisit. Il n'y avait aucun titre et la couverture pâle n'indiquait aucun auteur.

«_Oi, Happy ! J'ai trouvé un truc ! »

Le chat quitta son travail à la salle de bain et se jucha sur son épaule.

«_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_J'sais pas ... On ouvre ?

_Aye ! »

Il déplia rapidement la page de garde et il se rendit vite compte que c'était un journal.

_Premier Jour à Fairy Tail_

Tous les gens de cette guilde sont complètement timbrés ! Mais ils ont l'air vraiment gentils ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de bazar et de joie de vivre rassemblé dans une pièce ni encore un chat qui parle ! Ils sont vraiment impressionnants ! J'espère vite me faire une petite place.

Natsu feuilleta les pages et lut en diagonale, histoire de ne pas trop se sentir coupable envers Lucy.

_Vingt-cinquième jour à Fairy Tail_

Tout est rempli d'aventures ! Tout est vivant et joyeux ! Je me plais ici. La vie est belle.

_Cinquantième jour à Fairy Tail_

Ils sont vraiment très forts ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça d'eux, c'est vrai que les dégâts sont importants mais les missions se terminent toujours bien. Je les envie.

_Quatre-vingt sixième jour à Fairy Tail_

J'ai beau m'accrocher, je suis toujours aussi inutile. Je vais faire de mon mieux !

_Centième jour à Fairy Tail_

Aujourd'hui, Elfman m'a parlé de sa jeune sœur décédée, Lisanna. Il paraît qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup. Mais elle faisait déjà des missions de classe S alors que je ne suis même pas capable d'en réaliser une simple, seule. Je vais devoir beaucoup m'entraîner pour ne pas salir sa mémoire.

_Cent-trentième jour à Fairy Tail_

J'ai trouvé une photo de la guilde quand tout le monde était enfant. Ils sont vraiment adorables. Lisanna me ressemble vraiment, c'est même un peu effrayant. Suis-je une substitution ?

Natsu ferma vite le journal et le replaça où il l'avait prit.

«_T'as lu, Happy ?

_Aye, elle pense vraiment à des trucs bizarres.

_Tu l'as dit ... On doit la remettre d'aplomb quand elle rentrera !

_Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se considère comme un remplacement à Lisanna ?

_J'sais pas ... Après tout, on ne l'appelle pas « weirdo » pour rien ! »

Ils rirent et se rendirent compte de se qu'ils avaient fait.

«_On a carrément fouillé dans sa vie privée, commenta le chat ailé, un peu coupable.

_Bah, elle n'en saura rien !

_Dit-il, je sais que tu n'vas pas faire attention et que sa t'échappera !

_J'serais super prudent !

_Dit-il », répéta la boule de poils bleus.

Ils repartirent comme ils étaient entrés et disparurent dans la ville qui commençait à s'assombrir. Demain, elle sera rentrée.

Cette fois, Natsu décida d'arriver avant tout le monde, pour être sur de ne pas rater Lucy quand elle rentrerait. Le soleil était à peine levé lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la guilde, l'air serein. Il voulait tout savoir de sa mission et comment elle s'était débrouillée toute seule. Il en profiterait aussi pour lui hurler dessus sur le fait qu'elle soit partie en laissant juste un mot et qu'elle devait prendre en compte que l'équipe avait besoin d'elle. Le mage de feu se sentit confiant et voulait vraiment passer un savon à la jeune fille. Il regarda par une petite fenêtre de la bâtisse et vit que tout était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Parfait. Même Mirajane n'était pas encore arrivée. Happy, pelotonné sur sa tête somnolait à moitié. Il pénétra dans le hall et ouvrit tous les volets, histoire d'y voir plus clair. Le jeune Dragon Slayer entendit un son étouffé. Cana dormait-elle derrière le bar ?

« Oi, Cana, on se réveille ! »

Mais aucune réponse de la jeune femme brune.

« Cana, j'sais que c'est toi, pas la peine de te cacher ! »

Alors, il leva les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout la plus grosse buveuse de Fairy Tail en train de subir les effets de l'alcool.

« Et ! T'es venu tôt ! » Lança Gray, accompagné de Erza et de Mira en entrant de le hall.

En voyant le garçon pétrifié, regardant entre les tables, ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce que ... », commença la mage aux cheveux clairs avant de hurler.

Lucy était allongée sur le côté, couverte de blessure, les vêtements en lambeaux, les pieds nus, barrés de coupures. Ses cheveux couvraient son visage amoché et la main où se trouvait le signe de son appartenance à Fairy Tail avait été salement brûlée, comme pour faire disparaître le tatouage. Elle crachota quelques gouttes de sang. Se fut le signal de panique.

« LUCY ! » hurla Natsu en se jetant sur elle.

Il l'a saisit par les épaules mais le fait d'être brutalement relevée la fit tousser de plus belle.

« Lucy ! Et, Lucy ! Sa va ? Et, ouvres les yeux ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Erza, Gray et Mira encerclèrent alors à leur tour la jeune fille. La barmaid se cacha les yeux avec ses mains tandis que les deux autres avaient le visage grave et complètement déformé par l'angoisse.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! Lucy ! Parles merde ! » S'emporta à son tour le mage de glace.

Elle souffla un mot inaudible.

« Elle a dit un quelque chose ! » Affirma la reine des fées.

Le Dragon Slayer la releva doucement, en plaquant sa main droite dans son dos meurtri et souleva sa tête avec sa main gauche pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il était perturbé d'être inutile dans cette situation, de voir son amie souffrir sans qu'il puisse l'aider.

«_Fuyez ... maintenant ... C'est dang ... eureux ... » marmonna-t-elle.

_Quoi ?! Qui ?! Où ?! » Aboya le mage des flammes en regardant les yeux mis-clos de Lucy.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire et ses paupières se fermèrent.

« J'ai réussi ... la mission ... Mais ... ce n'était ... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et sa tête retomba mollement sur l'épaule de Natsu.

« Merde ! Oi, Luce ?! »

Erza prit la parole, mais la voix grave qui sortit de sa bouche effraya Mira :

« Elle a besoin de Wendy, Mirajane. Vas la chercher immédiatement ! »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut vers la sortit.

Natsu la glissa rapidement entre ses bras pour la porter et accompagné de ses compagnons, se rua vers la pièce réservée aux blessés de la guilde.

« _Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée saine et sauve ? Merde, merde ! Elle ne peut juste pas mourir comme ça. Pas comme Lisanna._ » pensa alors Salamander qui se souvint de la comparaison entre Lucy et son amie décédée.


	3. Memories Are Not Engraved

Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ? Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ? Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas ses yeux ?!

Wendy, encore choquée par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie, essayait tant bien que mal de soigner les blessures de Lucy, encore inerte dans le lit où le sang vermeil de la jeune fille commençait doucement à colorer les draps immaculés. Elle ne bougeait pas. Seul le faible tremblotement de sa poitrine trahissait le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie.

« Son cœur ... commença la fillette, il est faible ... Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ... »

Mirajane tressaillit.

« Quelqu'un de fort ... Incroyablement fort », éluda-t-elle en montrant une blessure profonde due à la magie.

Les mains tremblantes de la Dragon Slayer du Ciel, entourées d'une étrange lueur bleutée, parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille. Une goutte de sueur coula lentement le long de sa tempe.

« Mais ... Sa main a été salement brulée ! Qui s'en prendrait au signe de Fairy Tail ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse. Personne n'osait prendre la parole.

«_Oh ... Pauvre Lucy ... marmonna Wendy.

_Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Erza.

_Regardez, souffla la soigneuse en retirant plusieurs aiguilles et frotta la terre qui macula les pieds de la mage stellaire, elle s'est enfuie, pieds nus, à travers une forêt, elle devait être effrayée ... »

L'enfant brune ne put retenir quelques larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur la peau de la blessée.

« Elle a dut vraiment ... souffrir. »

Natsu serra les dents et Mirajane frissonna de plus belle.

Après plusieurs efforts de la fillette, elle laissa retomber ses bras.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, j'ai soigner les plus grosses marques mais ... quelque chose me perturbe ... » marmotta Wendy en levant le T-shirt de Lucy.

Par pur réflexe et par respect pour son amie, la reine des fées cacha rapidement les yeux des garçons avec ses mains.

«_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-elle.

_Regardez juste, c'est important. »

La femme en armure laissa donc voir le corps de la blessée aux deux jeunes mages la chose qui tracassait la fillette brune. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils virent l'objet de l'angoisse de la soigneuse. Une marque noire sans forme s'étalait au milieu de la poitrine de la mage stellaire que Wendy avait tout de même prit soin de masquer un peu.

«_Mais qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? Demanda Gray.

_Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le faire disparaître. C'est une blessure causée par une magie très puissante.

_Quel genre de magie ? Demanda Titania.

_Je ne sais pas, ancienne, oubliée, je ne connais pas ses effets, ni comment cela réagit avec le corps de Lucy, je ... j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais ... je ne suis pas sure que cela suffira, termina la Dragon Slayer du Ciel, la voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

_Elle a besoin de repos, conclu Erza, la voix grave, Mira, peux-tu t'occuper des bandages ? Je vais prévenir le Maître. »

Et elle disparut comme une torrent de fumée. L'employée de Fairy Tail s'approcha de la blessée et applica des bandes sur les coupures que Wendy n'avait pas pu guérir, ayant utiliser trop de pouvoir sur celles plus critiques. La mage aux cheveux blancs nettoya doucement chaque plaie avec un alcool assez puissant mais la jeune fille ne trembla pas. Elle écarta les mèches qui masquait son visage, les attacha ensemble et mit une compresse fraîche sur son front. Natsu et Gray étaient restés là, immobiles, comme deux statuts. Enfin Mirajane saisit la main quelques instants plus tôt brulée, regarda le signe de Fairy Tail et ferma sa main autour des doigts de Lucy.

« Si je retrouve le salaud qui » ... commença le mage de flammes qui fut vite interrompu par le visage mécontent de la barmaid qui lui intima de se taire.

Il se ravisa et s'assit. Comment rester calme dans un moment pareil ? Chaque seconde était essentielles. Vitales. Il baissa le visage et mit les paumes sur ses tempes moites. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait du l'accompagner, ou au moins la suivre sans qu'elle le sache. Et si elle ... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette funeste idée de son esprit. Après tout, c'était Lucy. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle était un membre de Fairy Tail, elle pouvait aisément revenir à elle. D'ailleurs, Natsu était certain qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir en leur faisant une mauvaise blague. Il se leva d'un bond et tappa dans ses mains.

« Luuuuuuuuuuuucy ! Debout ! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Aucune réponse ni aucun mouvement de l'intéressée. Mira fronça les sourcils et le mit tout simplement dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il y ait du bruit dans une chambre de repos. Elle entendit un « poc » bruyant contre la vitre donnant sur l'extérieur. Le visage écrasé du Dragon Slayer aurait pu être risible dans une autre situation. Il tappa du poing contre le verre de la fenêtre pour inciter la barmaid à le faire entrer. Celle-ci ferma les rideaux après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il devait partir. Tandis qu'elle continuait à veiller sur la blessée, elle entendait les protestations de Natsu et il finit finalement par se taire. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, très lentement et la jeune fille ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Mirajane changeait souvent la serviette posée sur son front pour qu'elle reste fraîche, geste inutile mais elle essayait de se persuader que cela aidait la mage blonde. Enfin, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle espérait simplement que ce n'était pas Salamander qui revenait à la charge. La reine des fées et le Maître apparurent dans l'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce suivis du mage aux cheveux roses qui se glissa juste avant que la porte ne se referme. L'employée de Fairy Tail ne fit même pas attention à lui et expliqua l'état de Lucy avant qu'il la coupe.

«_Je sais, Erza m'a tout expliqué. »

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais elle ne ... »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant de fondre en larmes. Makarov s'approcha d'elle et la serra doucement entre ses bras minuscules.

« _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mira, ce n'est la faute de personne excepté de celui qui lui a fait ça. »

Il se sépara de l'ancienne mage de classe S et vint s'installer près de Lucy pour pouvoir constater l'étendue des dégâts. Il sourcilla lorsqu'il vit la tâche sombre sur sa poitrine.

« Les pleurs et le sang des enfants ont été versé à cause de leur parents. »

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

« Nous allons retrouver l'auteur de cet acte et il devra affronter le courroux de Fairy Tail ! »

Une lueur déterminée s'était soudainement ravivée au fond des grands yeux sombres du vieux mage. Il demanda à Gray et Mira de faire des recherche sur le Prince Basil pour voir s'il avait été attaqué même si Lucy avait dit avoir réussi sa mission. Il ne restait plus que Erza, Natsu et le Maître, guettant le moindre mouvement, la moindre respiration de la mage stellaire. Même si Makarov ne le montrait pas, son inquiétude grimpait de seconde en seconde. Il ne pouvait pas perdre un autre membre de sa guilde, c'était trop douloureux pour son cœur ridé. Des sillons se creusaient lentement sur son front et ses sourcils tentaient de se fondre avec ses paupières. Le Dragon Slayer de feu aidait Titania a changer les bandages lorsqu'ils devenaient trop sales et il renouvelait encore plus souvent que la barmaid la serviette gorgée d'eau. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là, renouvelant la garde pour permettre à l'autre de dormir un peu. L'employée de Fairy Tail revenait souvent pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie qui étaient toujours les mêmes. Wendy vint se greffer au groupe et soignait quelques coupures ayant un peu repris de pouvoir magique. Tous se demandaient si la belle endormie allait un jour reprendre conscience.

En quatre jours, rien n'avait changé. Ni l'état de santé de Lucy, ni le moral des membres de la guilde qui était au plus bas. L'ambiance morne du hall contrastait avec le soleil qui étincelait à l'extérieur. Les cris et hurlements de joie ne se faisaient pas entendre et aucune choppe de bière ne se brisait sur le sol. Levy, Jet et Droy continuaient de remplir des missions pour permettre à la jeune fille blonde de payer son loyer, lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Cana et Makao se saoulaient encore et toujours même si le cœur n'y était plus tandis que Viska et Arzak, nettoyaient sans entrain leurs pistolets magiques. Même Gajeel semblait un peu abattu même si son air désinvolte trompait tout le monde. Natsu avait la tête appuyée sur une table et semblait endormi, Gray s'amusait à congeler et à décongeler les cheveux roses de son rival sans que celui-ci lui dise néanmoins d'arrêter. Jubia, cachée dans un coin, observait le mage de glace et semblait triste, ameutant ainsi quelques nuages lointain. Makarov et Erza, tant qu'à eux s'étaient retirés dans le bureau du Maître pour emmètre quelques hypothèses qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Le Dragon Slayer n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de son amie, couverte de sang fuyant un ennemi invisible, les yeux effrayés, ne cessant d'appeler à l'aide.

Elfman et Mira rentrèrent dans la guilde.

Tout le monde leva la tête, en attente de bonnes nouvelles. La tension était palpable.

« Rien. » couina la barmaid, l'air triste.

Les yeux se baissèrent, et la vague d'espoir s'évapora.

«_Je prends la relève, marmonna Natsu en leva la main sans pour autant redresser son visage.

_Je t'accompagne », termina Erza.

Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour dans le petit espace confiné où reposait Lucy, le visage toujours aussi vide d'expression. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et contemplèrent le corps inerte de la jeune fille espérant y voir un quelconque signe d'amélioration. Salamander commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Il voulait voir son amie rire, la voir hurler après lui, la voir discuter paisiblement avec Levy et il était même prêt à se faire frapper juste pour regarder son visage rouge de colère en le trouvant dans son appartement. Alors, il décida qu'elle avait assez dormi comme ça. Il profita de l'inattention de sa camarade de garde pour se rapprocher doucement de l'endormie. Il commença à la secouer doucement par l'épaule et Erza rugit :

«_Mais qu'est c'que tu fiches ?!

_Je la reveille ... contra-t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde, en ne levant même pas les yeux vers son interlocutrice et en continuant à remuer Lucy.

_N'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Arrête tout de suite où je te met dehors !

_Et si personne ne la réveille qui le fera ? »

La reine des fées resta muette.

«_Elle peut très bien le faire toute seule, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix grave et sérieuse, après un moment d'hésitation.

_Tu répètes ça depuis quatre jours ! Tu m'entends ? Quatre jours ! Et elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce !

_Tu n'es pas le seul à te faire du souci ! Tout le monde est inquiet pour elle !

_JE LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de la voir comme ça ! On dirait qu'elle est morte ! »

L'explosion des deux mages leur firent un peu de bien même si les retombées furent encore plus catastrophiques. Tout deux ressentirent le poids des mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer et se plongèrent dans un mutisme complet.

Était-ce le bruit ?

Était-ce le son de la voix de ses amis ?

Ou bien était-ce tout simplement le temps ?

La question restera sans réponse mais Lucy ouvrit soudain les yeux. La lumière du plafonnier l'éblouit et elle crachota avant de prendre une bruyante inspiration. La jeune fille se redressa vivement sous les yeux éberlués des deux veilleurs dont la bouche touchait presque le sol.

« Lu-Lucy ? » Demanda Erza, la première des deux à réagir.

Elle se leva et tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Alors tout se passa très vite. Tandis que ses doigts touchaient presque la peau pâle de la mage fraîchement réveillée, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, imperceptible mais elle se cala plus profondément dans les oreillers pour éviter le contact. Natsu, qui n'avait rien remarqué, poussa la reine des fées, encore sous le choc.

« T'es réveillée ! LUCY, TU ES RÉVEILLÉE ! » S'écria-t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

A son tour, il approcha vivement ses mains de ses bras pour la secouer, sous le coup soudain de la joie qui parcourait ses veines. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et s'éjecta brusquement du lit après avoir frapper les mains du mage aux cheveux roses. Essoufflée, elle se mit en position de défense même si ses genoux tremblaient. Les trois membres de Fairy Tail restèrent ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux surpris par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

«_Oi, Luce, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Tu devrais te recoucher », conseilla Erza, inquiète par la réaction de la jeune mage.

Pourtant, elle recula encore et hurla :

« Ne m'approchez pas ! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! »

Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux et Natsu reprit alors un visage décontracté et se remit même à sourire.

«_Haha, quelle bonne blague Lucy ! J'ai failli m'y laisser prendre ! » rit le Dragon Slayer en s'approchant de son amie, pétrifiée.

«_Je ne vous connais pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Oi, tu blesses mes sentiments.

_Reculez ! Je suis une mage vous savez ! » Aboya-t-elle en cherchant machinalement ses clefs à sa ceinture.

En voyant qu'elles ne s'y trouvaient pas, elle se glaça d'avantage.

«_Là, tu me blesses carrément, souffla Natsu, arrête tout de suite, c'est plus drôle.

_Tu devrais vraiment te re ..., commença à nouveau Titania en essayant de rassurer Lucy.

_Qui êtes-vous ?! Trancha-t-elle avec une voix tremblante, je ne vous ... connais pas. »


	4. Little Doll

«_Oh ... Je vois. » déclara soudainement Lucy après une réflexion de plusieurs minutes.

Natsu bondit de son siège et s'écria :

«_Tu te souviens alors !

_Je ne te connais PAS ! Rétorqua la jeune fille, mais vous êtes des mercenaires, hein ? Vous en voulez à la fortune des Heartfilia ? »

Elle eut un petit rire et ses yeux devinrent mesquins.

«_Pas de chance, je me suis enfuie de chez moi, vous ne tirerez rien de mon père ! »

Le Dragon Slayer retomba sur sa chaise et souffla un grand coup, profondément deçu.

«_Pas du tout. Je suis Na-tsu ! Dit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe de son prénom, répètes après moi Na-tsuuuuu !

_Je ne suis pas idiote non plus ! Allez donnez moi mes clefs, laissez moi partir et je n'en parlerais à personne. »

Le mage sortit le trousseau de la jeune fille et les agita devant son nez.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte.

«_Pou ... Pourquoi y-en-t-il autant ?! Aries ! Scorpio ! Gemini ! Leo ! Canis Minor ! C'est ... c'est vous qui me les avez données ? Demanda-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_On peut ... dire ça comme ça. »

Chaque mots qu'elle prononçait lui faisait incroyablement mal. Elle avait tout oublié. Toutes leurs aventures. Tous leurs rires. Tous leurs pleurs. Toutes leurs peurs. Toutes leurs joies. Il était heureux qu'elle aille bien mais regarder ses yeux vides de souvenirs lui laminait le cœur. Correction. Ses yeux étaient vides de _leurs_ souvenirs.

«_Merci, merci, merci ! Hurla-t-elle en bondissant sur lui.

_De ... rien. »

Il la repoussa doucement, les joues colorées d'une légère teinte rosée, imperceptible.

«_Mais en réalité, tu étais avec nous quand nous les avons trouvées, tu as fais pleins de missions avec nous ! Regardes, nous sommes des membres de Fairy Tail ! Dit-il en lui montrant la marque sur son bras et en désignant sa main.

_Qu ... Quoi ?! Souffla-t-elle en regardant le tatouage, j'en ... j'en fais vraiment partie ! Génial ! »

Elle trépignait en regarda la tâche rose sur le dos de sa main tandis que Natsu ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Elle avait eu la même réaction que la première fois. La mage stellaire couina soudainement et regarda ses pieds encore meurtris. Alors, elle prit enfin compte de ses blessures. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«_Qu'est ce que ... C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ?!

_Non ! S'écria Salamander, tu es rentrée comme ça ! Je te le jure ! Nous ne savons pas ... »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Des pas de courses résonnèrent et Erza et Makarov apparurent suivis ... de toute la guilde.

«_LUCY ! Hurlèrent-ils.

_Qu ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Mira et Levy lui avaient sauté au cou en riant. La blessée resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

«_Tu vas bien ! BIEN ! S'écria la barmaid.

_A Lucy ! » Beugla tous les membres.

Un cri de joie général parcourut la foule et la jeune fille ne réagit toujours pas. Elle devina aisément qu'ils étaient les membres de Fairy Tail grâce à leur marque. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ? Ils étaient surement ses amis et elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom sur un visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Horriblement mal. Sa poitrine s'oppressa. Elle tomba à genoux, le crâne entre ses mains tremblantes.

«_Oi, Luce ?! Hurla Natsu.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?! » Paniqua Levy.

Qui était cette fille aux cheveux bleus ? Et celle en armure ? Qui était ce minuscule mage ? Celui en caleçon ? Qui étaient-ils ?! Et celui avec l'écharpe ? Qui étaient ses amis ?

«_Sa fait ... mal ... » souffla-t-elle.

Et elle sombra.

Lucy s'éveilla en sursaut. Quel mauvais rêve elle avait fait ! Toutes ses personnes étranges ... Elle se glaça en entendant un ronflement. La jeune fille remarqua alors la présence d'un mage aux cheveux roses, endormi, la tête reposant au pied de son lit. Elle se pelotonna vivement à l'autre extrémité de la couche. Ce garçon ! Il était dans son cauchemar ! Sacrément énervant d'ailleurs. Zut ! Elle dormait encore ! Elle se pinça la main et vit le signe de Fairy Tail et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un rêve après tout. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que la lune étincelait dans la nuit sombre. Deux options s'offraient à elle. Soit elle s'enfuyait loin de cette guilde qu'elle avait toujours voulu rejoindre mais qu'elle avait pitoyablement oubliée. Soit elle restait ici et essayait de se reconstruire une image. Partir alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller ? Mmmh. Mauvais choix. Elle décida alors de loger avec ces fous qui lui paraissaient pourtant chaleureux. Et puis, elle se sentait en sécurité avec ce drôle de mage à l'écharpe en écailles. Alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir un doute persistait. Disaient-ils la vérité ?

«_Alors là c'est Wakaba, Makao, Cana ... continua Natsu en donnant une anecdote sur chacun d'eux.

_Wahou, souffa Lucy, je connais tant de monde !

_Nous sommes tous tes amis ! » renchérit le mage de feu.

Elle était heureuse à l'instant même. Incroyablement heureuse. Elle faisait vraiment partie de Fairy Tail !

« Et ... hum ... Natsu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La mage stellaire trouvait cela étrange de l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Enfin, elle apprenait à le re-connaître, alors ce n'était surement pas très grave.

«_Yeah, Luce ? Questionna le garçon.

_Je faisais partie d'une équipe ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

_Bien sur ! La nôtre ! Erza, la fille la plus effrayante de Fairy Tail, Gray l'exhibitionniste, Happy, moi et toi.

_Happy ?

_Le chat bleu, là-bas ! »

Elle regarda dans la direction indiquée et ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

«_Il ... parle et il ... vole ?!

_Ouaip ! »

Une nouvelle fois, une flèche transperça l'âme du Dragon Slayer. Elle avait même oublié Happy. Gray et Erza leur firent des grands signes et ils s'approchèrent, avant d'être interceptés par Gajeel.

« Hey, bunny girl ! »

Elle arqua un sourcil avant de chuchota à Natsu :

« Qui est ce gars effrayant ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il bunny girl ? »

Salamander ne put s'empêcher de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

«_Elle a perdu la mémoire, mâche fer, lui chuchota-t-il entre deux hoquets.

_Oh, vraiment ? »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait du visage de Lucy.

« Tu sais, je suis ton petit copain. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de s'esclaffer alors que le mage de feu était abasourdi.

«_Je me connais, contra la mage stellaire, et je ne sortirais pas avec un gars angoissant comme toi.

_Oh ... Tu me fais vraiment mal, ma petite Lu-chan, bouda-t-il en prenant un expression ... humaine ?

_Quoi ? Je sortais vraiment avec toi ?

_Bien sur. »

Natsu s'interposa.

«_N'importe quoi ! Ne le crois pas Luce !

_Oh ? Se surprit le Dragon Slayer de l'acier, le lézard se mêle des affaire que ne le regarde pas ?

_C'est mon équipière ! Tu l'as déjà enlevée une fois, je ne laisserais pas cela se renouveler !

_Quoi ?! S'écria la mage, j'ai été kidnappé par ce gars bizarre ?

_Et je renouvellerais bien l'expérience », grinça Gajeel.

Lucy frissonna. Le gars aux percings = pervert. C'était noté. Elle laissa les deux Dragon Slayer s'affronter à coups d'insultes et de poings et partie s'installer avec Gray et Erza.

«_Alors, j'étais dans votre équipe, hein ?

_Tu ES dans notre équipe ! Corrigea la femme en armure.

_Pourquoi es-tu toujours en caleçon ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

_Quoi ?! S'écria le mage de glace avant de disparaître et de réapparaître avec un jean.

_Wa ! Rapide ! S'exclama la blonde en tapant dans ses mains.

_Il a de l'expérience, commenta Mirajane, comment te sens-tu Lucy ?

_Mira-san ! S'écria-t-elle, la vraie Mira-san ! »

La barmaid se sentie triste de voir la jeune mage tout recommencer depuis le début.

«_Appelle moi juste Mira, tu m'appelles comme ça d'habitude.

_Vraiment ? Je suis vraiment amie avec Mirajane-san ! »

La femme aux cheveux blancs sourit.

« Bien sur ! »

Lucy lui retourna un grand sourire avant de se lever.

« On m'a dit que j'avais un appartement ! S'écria-t-elle, je veux le voir ! »

Elle commença à courir vers la sortie avant de se faire rattraper par une mage aux cheveux bleus.

«_Comment veux-tu te rendre là-bas en ne sachant même pas où tu habites ? Rit-elle amèrement.

_Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Merci de m'accompagner Levy-chan ! »

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille ne fut pas long et elle apprit qu'elle écrivait un roman. Elle pénétra dans sa maison et se surprit à pouvoir payer un loyer aussi cher.

«_Tu fais pas mal de missions avec Natsu, Gray et Erza, et puis j'ai payé pendant que tu ...

_Tu ... tu as fait ça ?! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! Je vais te rembourser dès que possible !

_Haha, doucement, doucement, tu dois d'abord penser à te reposer, sourit-elle, et puis maintenant je peux passer le flambeau à Salamander puisqu'il semble avoir reprit du poil de la bête.

_Je vais devoir le rembourser aussi alors ! Je ferais mieux de me mettre au boulot ! »

Levy se glaça en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu partir seule.

«_Tu ne devrais vraiment pas.

_Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez forte ? J'ai pourtant de nouvelles clefs, je suis sure que je peux le faire !

_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais penses d'abord à ta santé, se rattrappa la mage aux cheveux bleus, tu as besoin de rester au calme.

_J'ai compris ... Ces blessures, j'ai échoué ma mission, c'est ça ?

_Non, pas du tout ! Tu as dit l'avoir réussie mais ... nous n'en savons pas plus. »

Levy lui raconta les recherches sur le Prince Basil qui n'avait pas été attaqué durant le bal et qui se souvenait très bien de Lucy et l'avait trouvée charmante. C'était tout.

« Je suis tout de même contente d'avoir réussi quelque chose par moi-même ! »

« _Mais à quel prix ?_ » songea la fille aux lunettes.

La mage stellaire ferma les yeux et son amie vit bien qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle prit donc congé et laissa la jeune fille seule. Elle chercha la salle de bain et finit par la trouver, après tout, ce n'était pas très grand. En se déshabillant, elle remarqua la tâche sombre qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Elle frotta mais elle ne s'en alla pas. La jeune fille pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une simple cicatrice et qu'elle s'en irait avec le temps. Sentir l'eau brûlante sur sa peau la détendit un peu. Elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et pensa débuter la lecture de son roman, histoire d'en savoir plus sur ses souvenirs effacés. Elle se surprenait du nombre de quêtes qu'elle avait pu faire et des anecdotes qu'elle avait fait sur les membres de la guilde. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde mais en particulier avec Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Happy et Mirajane. En contrepartie, elle n'aimait pas trop Gajeel.

« _Ha ! Je le savais bien !_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle rit des gags du Dragon Slayer et de son chat qu'elle avait prit bien soin de retranscrire, se moqua des répliques un peu naïves d'Elfman, sourit devant la gentillesse de Mira et de son amie lectrice, frissonna devant les punitions de la reine des fées et s'esclaffa avec Cana de Gray. Elle finit par refermer le livre, gardant la suite pour le lendemain et se mit en quête de nouveaux indices sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta sur chaque photo, hocha la tête et commandée par son instinct elle trouva son journal.

« _J'ai fait ça ? Quels idiots ! C'est donc ça !_ » songeait-elle par instant en découvrant ses états d'esprit.

Pourtant, elles l'avait lu sans pour autant retrouver vraiment la mémoire. La fille dont elle lisait la vie lui semblait étrangère. Elle avait les mots mais pas les sentiments. Elle n'avait que l'écorce. Elle poussa le journal sous son lit, un peu dépitée. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Recommencer depuis le début ? Tout refaire ? En oubliant parfois un passage de sa vie comme on oublie la page d'un livre ? Elle voulait juste se souvenir !

« Oi, sa va ? » lui demanda une voix.

Quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans son appartement. Un voleur ! Elle se retourna rapidement et envoya un coup de pied mémorable dans la tête de l'intrus qui alla s'écraser quelques centimètres plus loin.

« Et mais quoi ? Sa fait mal ! »

En reconnaissant Natsu, elle l'aida à se relever sans pour autant s'excuser.

« Comment es-tu rentré ici ?! J'ai fermé la porte quand Levy-Chan est partie ! Qui t'as permis d'entrer ?! Qui ?! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

Elle s'arrêta net et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

«_Huh ? S'étonna Salamander, «quand je fais ça ?» Tu te souviens ?!

_Non, je ... je ne sais pas, les mots sont sortis tout seuls ... Je ne comprends pas ...

_La mémoire te revient ! Chantonna le mage en n'ayant pas du tout prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait dit, JE LE SAVAIS ! T'aurais pas pu nous oublier longtemps !

_Mais je ne me SOUVIENS PAS ! Explosa-t-elle, et toi sors d'ici !

_Tu me disais tout le temps ça, j'étais sur que tu te souviendrais ! Continua-t-il en entamant une danse étrange.

_DÉGAGES DE CHEZ MOI !

_Et tu sais, ici c'est un peu ma maison aussi ... Tu sais depuis que je remplace Levy pour payer le loyer ... » grinça Natsu, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Lucy se glaça. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail.

«_Je jure que je te rembourserais, alors s'il te plait ...

_Pas moyen ! J'aime bien ici ! Je vais rester, vu que je paye », termina-t-il en insistant bien sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

La jeune fille souffla, résignée.

«_D'accord, mais tu vas dormir par terre !

_Non, c'est injuste ! Je veux ton lit moelleux ! Pas le plancher ... »

Elle écrasa son visage sur le parquet avec son pied.

«_Qu'est ce qu'il a mon sol ? Pas assez douillet pour un idiot comme toi ? Les femmes dans les draps, les hommes par terre, c'est la galanterie, mon cher. Tu n'auras que te dire que tu es bien par terre et tu le seras !

_Aye !

_Voilà que tu parles comme ce chat ! Je ne suis pas Erza, tu sais ! »

Elle hoqueta, une nouvelle fois, les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

«_Chu vois qu'cha t'reviens ... ( _tu vois que sa te revient_ ) articula Natsu, le visage toujours appuyer contre le bois du plancher.

_Sa ne me reviens PAS ! » S'acharna-t-elle en frappa sa tête de plus belle.

Elle laissa finalement le pauvre garçon et se glissa dans son lit.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Elle éteignit la lumière, laissant Salamander sans repère, dans le noir. Il se cogna plusieurs fois contre les meubles et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à chaque fois qu'un « Aïe ! » retentissait. Il finit tout de même par se caler contre son lit et le calme revint dans la pièce.

« _Elle n'a pas du tout changé ..._ » pensa le mage aux cheveux roses avec un sourire avant de sombrer.

Lucy se redressa rapidement. Encore un mauvais rêve. Elle retomba dans les coussins en songeant à cet étrange homme aux mains noires qui monopolisait son cauchemar. Elle frissonna. Effrayant. Une main chaude s'abattit sur son visage et elle sursauta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son lit ?! Il devait dormir par terre ! Elle le repoussa et il émit un grognement sourd. Il ronflait, en plus. Elle songea à le réveiller pour le renvoyer sur le parquet mais le voir aussi paisible la fit changer d'avis. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau, elle était complètement déshydratée, Natsu tenait vraiment chaud. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle remarqua que la marque sombre s'était agrandie. Elle détacha son peignoir et resta effrayée devant le sombre tableau. La cicatrice avait une étrange lueur et brûlait atrocement tandis qu'elle grandissait à vu d'œil sur le corps de la jeune fille. Que lui arrivait-elle ?! Elle n'arrivait même pas à crier. Les veines de ses tempes se mirent à tambouriner tandis qu'elle tomba au sol. Douloureux. Très douloureux. La tâche semblait être faite de lave et son corps se transformait en cendres. Bientôt, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle resta là, allongée dans la salle d'eau, dix bonnes minutes et finit par battre des paupières. Son regard n'était pas le même. Vide de toutes sensations. Elle se releva comme un pantin et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre en ne prenant même pas le soin d'éviter Natsu qu'elle écrasa carrément. Il grogna et se réveilla enfin. Elle ouvrit les battants des volets, ne fit même pas attention à la hauteur et se laissa tomber.

« Lucy ?! Mais qu'est c'que tu fous ?! Et Lucy ! »

La jeune mage ne se retourna même pas, ne lui adressa aucun regard et continua à se diriger vers une destination qu'elle seule connaissait.


	5. Puppets, Also, Have A Soul

« Bon, ok, je sais, j'aurais vraiment pas du venir dormir dans ton lit, mais le sol était glacé et dur ! Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte ! Allez parle ! »

La voix de Natsu résonna dans la nuit sombre sans aucune réponse de son interlocutrice qui continuait à marcher machinalement et aucune émotion de traversait son visage.

« Pardon ! Tu m'étends PAR-DON ! Ne sois pas fâchée ! »

La jeune mage continuait à avancer.

« T'es vraiment bizarre ... Un peu effrayante aussi. Mais où vas-tu ? C'est une surprise ? »

Toujours rien.

«_Arrête maintenant tu me files vraiment les jetons ! T'es pieds nus en plus, tu vas attraper froid ! »

_Aye ! Renchérit le chat bleu.

_Happy ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu ! Weirdo est vraiment étrange, je crois qu'elle est malade, attrapes la et ramène la.

_Aye ! »

La boule de poils ailé commença à entouré la taille de la jeune fille avec sa queue mais elle stoppa net.

« Enfin ! Alors, c'est bon ? Tu n'es plus en colère ? Je jure que je dormirais par terre ! »

Salamander remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait sur un pont de pierre surplombant la rivière qui traversait Magnolia.

«_Qu'est ce qu'il y a à voir ici ? Y'a que de la flotte ! »

_Oh ? Demanda une voix, Lucy-Chan ne devait pas venir accompagnée. »

La Dragon Slayer remarqua alors un homme encapuchonné apparaître de l'autre côté du pont. Une étrange aura se dégageait de lui tandis qu'il s'avançait doucement d'eux.

«_T'es qui, toi ? Je ne reconnais pas ton odeur ! Tu connais Lucy ?

_Trop de questions, souffla l'homme, ma petite Lucy-Chan ? Viens avec moi, veux-tu ? »

La jeune fille commença à s'approcher du mystérieux inconnu presque mécaniquement.

« Ah, je vois ! S'écria Natsu, elle a un rendez-vous avec toi ? Vous allez faire une balade nocturne ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais un drôle de sourire étira ses lèvres.

«_On peut dire ça comme ça ...

_Je vous laisse alors ! »

Le mage de flammes commença à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Happy.

«_Natsu, Lucy a perdu la mémoire, elle ne peut pas se souvenir de lui, même si c'est un ami. Je le trouve bizarre.

_Vraiment ? Il a plutôt l'air sympa !

_T'as vraiment aucune capacité de jugement ... » maugréa le chat bleu, désespéré.

L'homme en noir attrapa rapidement le poignet de la jeune fille et s'enfuit en courant comme un dératé sur le pont quand soudainement, une gerbe de flammes lui frôla le sommet du crâne, brûlant ainsi sa capuche. Il se retourna une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

«_Basil ? S'étonna le garçon aux cheveux roses, c'est quoi ce délire ?

_Tu en as trop vu, gamin, nous n'avons pas le choix, Lucy-Chan.

_Quoi ? » demanda le Dragon Slayer, complètement largué.

La mage stellaire fit volte-face et commença à courir vers son ami.

« Ah ! Bah tu vois, qu'elle revient ! » Ria Natsu en regardant Happy.

La blonde se jeta sur lui en le frappant férocement au visage. Le garçon, surpris, parti s'écraser un peu plus loin.

« Non mais sa va pas ? J'aurais pas du dormir dans ton lit mais c'est pas une raison ! »

Salamander se redressa et remarqua enfin, grâce à l'ouverture de sa chemise, la tache sombre sur la poitrine de Lucy qui s'était vraiment étalée et recouvrait presque tout son torse.

« C'est quoi ce truc encore ? C'est plus gros qu'avant ! Happy va prévenir les autres ! »

La jeune fille plongea à nouveau sur le Dragon Slayer, mais il l'évita cette fois. Son coup de poing détruisit un morceau de pont. Le mage de feu resta comme deux ronds de flanc, la bouche grande ouverte.

«_Depuis quand es-tu aussi forte que ça ?

_Pauvre idiot, elle ne te répondra pas ! Rit le Prince.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Tu ne reconnais pas la marque ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils.

«_Bah, non.

_Lucy-Chan est bien gentille à ton sujet, tu es encore plus bête que ce qu'elle m'a dit !

_Hein ? Interrogea le mage ne comprenant rien.

_Tu ferais mieux de te taire et te protéger tes arrières ! »

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir la furie le percuter férocement d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

«_Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Elle est folle !

_Oh mon Dieu, alors tu ne connais vraiment pas la marque ?

_T'es sourd, sale bâtard ? J'viens de te dire que je la connaissais pas ! »

Il stoppa Lucy en emprisonnant ses poignets entre ses mains sans pour autant lui faire mal. Aucune émotion ne traversait ses yeux même pas de la colère ou de la rage. Elle se défit rapidement de son emprise et s'éjecta un peu plus loin, à côté de Basil qui posa une main sur sa tête.

«_La touches pas !

_Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te battre contre moi ? Elle me défendra et prendra tous les coups.

_Et pourquoi elle protégerait un mec comme toi ?

_Parce que je lui demande, tout simplement. »

Le jeune mage leva un sourcil.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sceptique, gamin. Je vais te donner un exemple ! Lucy-Chan, tues moi ce garçon. »

Elle brandit une clef devant elle, les yeux vides.

«_Merde, eh Luce ! Qu'est c'que tu fiches ? »

_Ouvres toi ! Porte du Palais du Taureau ! Taurus ! »

L'immense taureau céleste apparut devant elle, armé de sa hache dorée. Il se retourna pour complimenter la constellationiste sur ses formes, comme à son habitude mais elle ne répliqua pas, ne sembla même pas le voir. Le bovin remarqua alors la tache et se glaça.

«_Qui a fait ça à la poitrine de _ma_ Lucy-Sama ? Hurla l'esprit.

_Pauvre créature, souffla l'homme, tu vas faire tout ce que ma petite Lucy-Chan va te demander.

__Ta_ Lucy-Chan ? _Ta_ ? Je crains avoir mal compris ? Un seul mot d'elle et je te casse en deux !

_Tues le, ordonna la jeune fille.

_Voilà ! J'arrive, sale pigeon !

_Exécutes Natsu Dragneel, de Fairy Tail. »

Taurus stoppa sa course et se retourne, complètement perdu.

«_Natsu ? Ce n'est pas ton ami aux cheveux étranges ? Pourquoi ce soudain retournement ?

_Ne parles pas, fais juste ce que je te dis.

_Eh ! La vache ! Elle est trop bizarre ! Elle m'a carrément attaqué ! »

Le taureau attrapa sa hache et tenta de toucher son adversaire bien que celui-ci évite tous les coups.

«_J'ai dit TUES LE ! Hurla Lucy, et non pas JOUES ! »

Le bovin souffla et attaqua sérieusement, cette fois.

«_Mais qu'est c'qui te prend ? Souffla Salamander.

_Je dois obéir aux ordres, contra l'esprit, je n'ai pas le choix.

_Mais tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! »

La créature n'écouta pas et sa hache entailla l'épaule du mage.

«_Merde ! Désolé le brouteur de gazon mais j'y vais sérieux moi aussi ! »

Ses mains s'entourèrent de flammes en le choc entre arme et poing se faisait tantôt effrayant tantôt magnifique lorsque les gerbes d'étincelles dansaient autour des combattants.

«_Natsu ! Hurlèrent Erza et Gray, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

_C'est Lucy ! Elle est devenue timbrée et elle est avec un gars bizarre !

_Sa marque s'est agrandie ? S'écria Titania.

_Ouai ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avoir un visage angoissé.

« Quoi ? Sa veut dire quoi ? » Demanda le Dragon Slayer.

Le mage de glace se joignit à son rival tandis que la reine des fées s'attaqua à Basil.

« Lucy-Chan, aides moi, s'il te plait. »

Elle s'interposa entre le prince et son amie et se prit le coup d'épée de la femme en armure sans que celle-ci ne put le stopper. La mage stellaire plaça instinctivement sa main sur son bras pour essayer d'arrêter le sang de couler. Erza se rendit compte de se qu'elle avait fait et serra les dents.

«_Lucy ! Tu es plus forte que ce minable ! Reprends toi !

_Elle ne peut pas ! Rit l'homme.

_Elle est bien plus forte que ta magie, sale lâche !

_Dit la femme qui vient de blesser son amie. »

La mage aux cheveux rouges trembla.

«_Pauvre enfant, il ne devait pas y avoir de blessés, je devais juste la récupérer puis disparaître.

_Nous ne t'aurions pas laissé faire ! » Hurla la reine des fées.

Elle tenta à nouveau de blesser Basil mais la mage stellaire se plaça à nouveau devant lui. Erza arrêta son arme à temps.

« Bien joué », commenta l'homme.

Natsu et Gray vinrent à bout de l'esprit stellaire qui disparut dans un écran de fumée.

« Sauvez Lucy, s'il vous plait ... » lâcha le bovin avant de s'évanouir du monde réel pour retourner dans le sien.

La propriétaire des clefs célestes tomba à genoux en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

«_Taurus ... souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Oh, elle tente de lutter, pauvre, pauvre Lucy-Chan. »

Elle se mit à hurler en serrant la marque sur sa poitrine sui s'étirait à vu d'œil.

«_Qu'est ce que vous lui faite ? Hurla Gray.

_Moi ? Demanda Basil, rien. Elle se fait du mal toute seule. Au lieu de suivre simplement mes ordres, elle se bat. Elle doit avoir très mal, ce n'est pas facile de se battre contre soi-même. »

Erza essaya à nouveau d'atteindre le prince mais la jeune fille à terre se releva subitement et se jeta sur l'épée. Elle s'écrasa un peu plus loin, tenant fermement l'arme entre ses doigts finement entaillés. Elle leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers Natsu.

« Aides moi ... S'il te plait ... »

L'homme vêtu de noir s'esclaffa bruyamment.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Elle ... elle », hoqueta-t-il.

Le Dragon Slayer, profondément troublé par l'appel à l'aide de son amie, jeta toute sa rage sur Basil mais une nouvelle fois, Lucy se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière et encaissa le poing de feu de son coéquipier. Le garçon, resta choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire tandis que la jeune mage gémissait en tenant sa peau brulée.

«_Je ... je l'ai blessée, souffla Natsu, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

_Ne te laissa pas avoir, trancha Erza, elle est possédée.

_Quoi ?

_Cette marque, nous avons fait des recherches avec Mira, c'est un sort très puissant de contrôle sur les êtres humains. Seules quelques personnes savent encore utiliser cette magie interdite. Lucy est obligée de suivre ses ordres, il est impossible de lutter et s'il décide ...

_Si je décide de changer de cas de possession, elle mourra, finit le prince.

_Des jeunes filles sont mortes à cause de vous ! Hurla la reine des fées, vous les choisissez, les posséder, en voyez une autre et changez ! C'est inhumain !

_Elle était tellement aimable au bal, tellement jolie, que je lui ai proposé de rester vivre chez moi. Et vous savez se qu'elle m'a répondu ? « J'ai déjà une maison, c'est Fairy Tail ! » Cette guilde remplie d'idiots ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la place d'une lady ! Comment peut-elle préférer ces imbéciles à moi ? Comment ? Elle me parlait sans arrêt de vous, bande d'ignares ! De ce Gray, de cette Erza et enfin du pire crétin, ce Natsu ! Elle s'est enfuie de chez moi ! Vous m'entendez ? Enfuie ! Pour rejoindre ce trou à rats ! Heureusement, j'ai juste au le temps de l'avoir sous ma magie avant qu'elle s'évapore. Elle s'est bien battue mais j'ai eu le dernier mot ! Vous auriez du voir cette pauvre enfant effrayée, sur le point de pleurer mais non, elle se battait encore ! Si courageuse devant l'adversité alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister ! Et pourtant, malgré ses blessures, elle est retournée dans votre sale repaire ! Et s'il faut qu'elle vous tue pour me revenir, je n'hésiterais pas ! »

Le Dragon Slayer ne put supporter d'avantage les insultes envers ses amis, envers sa guilde et envers Lucy. De savoir comme elle avait lutter pour s'enfuir, comme elle avait tenter de s'échapper l'emplit de haine. Il se rua sur Basil et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de recevoir l'aide de la jeune fille. Il jura lorsque le pied enflammé de Natsu percuta son estomac.

« Ouvre toi, Porte du Palais du Verseau ! Aquarius ! »

La sirène apparut et lâcha un regard dédaigneux vers sa maîtresse, qui ne releva pas. L'esprit arqua un sourcil.

«_Et bien, mademoiselle je-n'-ai-pas-de-petit-copain, sa ne va pas ?

_Je ne t'ai pas demander de parler. Tues juste ces trois là.

_Oh ? On a gagné en assurance, petite tête ? J'aime ça ! »

L'eau de la rivière s'écoulant paisiblement sous le pont fit des bonds et entraîna avec elle tous les adversaires en prenant bien soin d'éviter Lucy et Basil.

«_Bien, tu peux rentrer », ordonna la mage.

La jeune femme s'étonna de la nouvelle Lucy mais ne se fit pas prier pour retourner dans le monde des esprit. Erza et Gray était sonnés, leur tête ayant heurtées les pierres de l'édifice. Remarquant que Natsu titubait encore, la blonde sortit une nouvelle clef.

«_Tu vas bouffer tout son pouvoir magique ! Hurla Salamander, elle peut en mourir !

_Je m'en fous ! Contra le Prince, perdant son language de bien élevé, vous en avez trop vu, vous devez crever ou le Conseil m'aura !

_Gemini ! »

Les deux petites créatures apparurent devant la mage à l'écharpe avant de se transformer en lui-même. Le vrai Natsu, se releva, un peu chancelant et essaya de se battre contre son double bien que celui-ci soit en pleine forme. Les genoux de la jeune mage tremblaient, sentant l'énergie fuir son corps.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de te reposer ! » beugla Basil.

Lucy se redressa en grinçant les dents. Le combat entre Salamander et l'esprit battait son plein mais le Dragon Slayer, trempé, n'arrivait pas à invoqué ses flammes et donc à lui tenir tête. Gemini l'attrappa par derrière, lui emprisonnant les bras.

« Maintenant, Lucy-Chan, tues le ! »

Elle s'approcha doucement, la marque encore plus grande. Elle serra le poing prit son élan, fonça sur son ami et s'arrêta à quelques millimètre de son visage.

«_Je ... suis désolée. Je ne ... peux pas te faire ... de mal ..., souffla-t-elle, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres, les yeux pleins de larmes, tu sais ... sa fais très mal ce truc, dit-elle en montra la tache avec son menton, je ne ... vais pas tenir ... longtemps. Fuyez ...

_Jamais ! » Hurla Natsu en essayant de se défaire de l'esprit.

Elle tomba à terre, serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

« Je veux ... juste me souvenir ... de vous. »

Lucy hurla et la marque grandit un peu plus encore.

« Tues le, j'ai dit, TUES LE ! » S'égosilla le Prince.

Elle gémit en agrippant sa tête avec sa main droite. La voix dans sa tête, lancinante lui tiraillait l'esprit en semblait la tuer à chaque syllabe prononcée. Salamander éjecta Gemini au dessus de lui, attrapa le visage de Lucy et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait. Souviens toi. »

Et alors, il déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. Sitcoms Are Not Funny

On entendit presque les mâchoires de Gray et d'Erza, apparemment réveillés, percuter le sol.

« Mais qu'est c'que c'est que ce bordel ? » S'exclama le mage de glace.

Natsu se retourna, un air innocent sur le visage.

« Bah quoi ? Dans les téléfilms que Lucy regarde à la télé, ils disent toujours « Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ? » ou « Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ! » et après ils font ce truc bizarre, vous savez ? Sa devrait marcher, non ? »

L'exhibitionniste hallucinait complètement alors qu'Erza avait sa paume plaquée sur son front, l'air désespéré. De l'autre côté du pont, Basil fulminait.

« Un idiot ! IDIOT ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Imbécile ! Lucy-Chan, efface le de la surface de cette planète, il me ferait presque vomir ! »

La jeune fille se releva, tremblante, et tenta de serrer la gorge de Salamander entre ses doigts fins. Mais elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, à quelques millimètres de sa cible.

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Natsu », murmura la mage stellaire, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Toutes les images de leurs aventures percutaient son cerveau avec une violence inouïe. De son départ de chez elle, jusqu'au jour où elle avait décidé de remplir un travail toute seule. Chaque rire apaisait son âme et chaque pleurs l'emplissait d'une douce manlancolie. Les émotions serraient son cœur coup sur coup sans aucune interruption. Elle était entraînée dans un maelstrom sans fin où chaque minute compte, où chaque seconde est essentielle. Les pitreries de Natsu, les colères d'Erza, les rhabillages express de Gray, la douceur de Mirajane, l'intelligence de Levy, la force d'Elfman, la sagesse de Makarov, tout son corps semblait se remplir comme une carafe vide des plus belles histoires qu'elle avait vécus jusqu'au plus anodines.

« Vous voyez ! S'écria le Dragon Slayer à ses amis, vous voyez qu'elle se souvient ! »

Lucy posa ses mains sur les épaule du mage à l'écharpe et les serra fermement.

«_Bien sur ... que je me souviens de toi. »

_Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux.

_Je ... vais pas tenir très longtemps ... Sa fait vraiment mal ... à la tête ..., sa brûle partout ... Je ne peux plus ... S'il te plait, je peux pas m'en sortir ... avec cette foutue magie ... Tues moi. »

Natsu resta immobile et finit par sourire.

« T'as toujours été bizarre, c'est l'autre là-bas qui va se prendre mon pied dans son sale cul de Prince ! »

La constellationiste se détacha de son ami, jeta un regard à Gray et Erza, hocha la tête, sourit au mage aux cheveux roses. Son regard devint à nouveau vide; bien que de grosses larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Salamander se mit alors à la secouer sous le coup de la panique.

«_Oi ! Oi Luce ! On se réveille ! Pas le temps pour une sieste ! Lucy !

_Trop tard ! Chantonna Basil, un sourire malsain barrant son visage, tu t'es bien battue Lucy-Chan, c'est bien la première fois qu'on résiste comme ça à mon pouvoir ! Tu es bien faible maintenant !

_Elle n'est _pas_ faible ! Hurla le mage de flamme sous le coup de la rage.

_Elle ne pourra pas survivre longtemps, regarde un peu la progression de la marque, elle a trop forcé, c'est fini. »

Erza serra la dents, en effet la marque recouvrait maintenant la moitié de son corps, dévorant littéralement son énergie, c'était le contre coup de cette immonde magie, elle se nourrissait de la vie de la victime plus ou moins lentement, c'était pourquoi Basil changeait souvent d'hôte, le fait que Lucy ait lutter pour garder sa lucidité n'avait vraiment pas arranger les chose. Il y avait encore un espoir, un infime espoir, pour sauver la jeune fille. La reine des fées se rua sur le Prince, en comptant sur les blessures de la mage stellaire pour l'empêcher de protéger l'horrible homme. Natsu se jeta, lui aussi sur leur adversaire, celui-ci esquiva facilement, sans aucun effort avant de cracher :

«_Si Lucy-Chan ne peut pas venir à bout de cette saleté de lézard, je vais devoir le finir moi même !

_N'y compte pas ! » rétorqua Salamander.

Une orbe sombre enroba les poings serrés du Prince et son visage, éclairé par la lueur malsaine de sa magie, semblait encore plus vide que celui de la pauvre possédée. Il plongea rapidement sur le Dragon Slayer, qui, surprit, n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre geste, choqué par les orbes étranges du combattant.

Ce fut rapide.

Les dangereuses boules de lumière se reprochaient a une vitesse fulgurante et le mage à l'écharpe ne réagissait toujours pas, semblant ne pas être conscient du danger.

« Merde, » souffla-t-il, simplement.

Ses flammes n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour arrêter la furie de son rival, Erza et Gray étaient trop loin pour le stopper à temps. Allait-il devoir l'arrêter à mains nues ? Mauvaise idée. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les mouvements du mage et pouvoir frapper au bon moment. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Un mouvement brusque le perturba et il s'empressa d'ouvrir les paupières. Le coup ne vint pas. Ses regard s'agrandit d'horreur.

« Stupide, stupide, Natsu ... » souffla Lucy.

Elle était là. Devant lui. Les yeux tournés vers ceux du jeune mage, elle se mit à tousser et une gerbe de sang s'écrasa sur le sol. La magie obscure de Basil avait percuté de plein fouet le dos de la jeune fille mais elle était toujours debout, bien que chancelante et le souffle court.

« Tu devrais ... faire plus attention. »

Sa voix était grave mais elle se bornait à sourire difficilement. Le Prince se rendit alors compte de son erreur alors que la constellationiste tomba lourdement sur le sol.

«_Sa fait plus mal ... que se que je pensais, grogna-t-elle.

_T'es complètement cinglée ! Hurla Natsu, j'aurais pu l'arrêter ! Tu m'entends ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu l'arrêter !

_Tu ... m'as sauvée maintes et maintes fois. C'était ... mon tour.

_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Fermes la ! Tu vas t'épuiser pour rien !

_C'est trop ... tard et tu le sais ... bien. Je vais bientôt ... reperdre conscience. Je voulais juste dire que ... »

Basil plongea une nouvelle orbe dans la poitrine de la jeune fille et elle hurla. Salamander se jeta sur lui mais la marque sur la poitrine de Lucy c'était encore agrandie et ses yeux étaient troubles.

«_ENFOIRÉ ! Aboya le mage de flammes, qu'est c'que tu lui fais encore, sale bâtard ?

_Elle restera sous mon pouvoir jusqu'à la fin ! Personne n'y a encore resisté !

_Tout ça pour une question de fierté ? » Hurlèrent en cœur les trois mages de Fairy Tail.

La mage stellaire convulsait sur le sol tandis que son corps tout entier devenait noir comme le ciel sombre qui les surplombait. Erza s'arma s'une lance gigantesque qu'elle pointa sur Basil avant de s'élancer.

«_Je m'arrêterais si j'étais toi, petite fille, menaça l'immonde mage.

_Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir en me faisant peur ! Hurla la femme en armure.

_Stop ! Erza ! » S'écria Gray.

Elle freina des quatre fers en entendant le mage de glace lui demander cela. Quelque chose clochait.

« Lucy ! Descends de là ! » suppliait l'exhibitionniste.

La mage aux cheveux rouges se retourna et elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle vit. La blonde était débout, tremblante sur un des bords du pont et regardait l'eau glacée de la rivière s'écouler lentement comme un rite sans fin. Natsu tentait en vain de la tirer.

« Depuis quand t'es si lourde ? »

Basil s'esclaffa.

«_Elle ne bougera pas, je lui ai ordonnée et si vous m'attaquer, comme elle ne peut plus me protéger, elle se jettera par dessus le pont.

_T'es qu'un pourri ! Beugla la reine des fées.

_Tu n'as pas d'autres insultes à disposition ? Ton vocabulaire est si limité que ça ?

_Si elle tombe, je la rattraperais ! S'exclama Salamander, toujours en train d'essayer de pousser la jeune fille hors du danger qui la menaçait.

_Pauvre abruti, si jeune et si naïf, mais tu es courageux, je le reconnais, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Lucy-Chan soit tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Natsu ouvrit grand les yeux et se fut au tour de sa mâchoire de percuter le sol. Elle était quoi ? De qui ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Amoureuse ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

Erza se rééquipa, brandit une immense épée et fondit sur lui.

« Mauvais choix, grinça le Prince, _très_ mauvais choix. »

Et alors, Lucy bascula.

Sa chuta semblait durer une éternité. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles et elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait embrasser les lèvres froides de la mort et enfin découvrir l'au-delà. Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir comme ça, hein ? Elle avait encore pleins de belles choses à vivre ! Elle voulait continuer à rire avec les membres de Fairy Tail et pleurer avec eux ! Elle voulait hurler contre Natsu et Happy, se moquer de Gray, admirer Erza et parler avec Levy et Mirajane ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela devint se finir comme ça ? Si elle avait laisser sa fierté de côté, si elle n'était pas partie faire cette mission ? Si elle n'avait pas plut à Basil ? Si elle s'était enfuie plus vite ? Si elle avait été plus forte ? Trop de « si » ... Beaucoup trop de « si » ... Elle tendit les bras, dans un dernier élan de désespoir, espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le saisisse et la sauve. Mais ses doigts accrochaient l'air doux de la nuit sans qu'aucune main n'attrape la sienne, sans qu'aucune aide de vienne à sa secours. Alors, elle se ravisa et percuta la surface de la rivière. Elle coula, lentement, l'eau glacée gelait son corps, mettant son esprit dans une sorte de torpeur étrange. Le liquide pénétra douloureusement ses poumons et elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser pour essayer de la recracher, sans succès. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et distingua la lune trouble, trop loin d'elle, qui dansait sur les légères vaguelettes. C'était beau. Et c'était la dernière image qu'elle emporterait avec elle. Ses muscles se rigidifièrent alors qu'elle toucha le fond. Elle voulait remonter, elle le voulait tellement mais une force mystique l'en empêchait. Ainsi, elle était sous l'emprise de la magie de Basil et était consciente pendant les dernières minutes de sa vie ? Elle aurait préféré ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle mourrait, et être bercée par les rêves éphémères du Prince, bien qu'ils blessent sa poitrine et que sa voix, telle une litanie lancinante, hante son âme. Que c'était dur, vil, cruel de sa part ! Elle se verrait donc mourir sans qu'elle puisse donner un coup de pied pour remonter et prendre une grande respiration. Triste fin. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse de ce qu'elle ait vécu. Tout ça valait vraiment le coup. Elle se demanda soudain comment son père allait réagir. Serait-il furieux ? Triste ? Désemparé ? Bien sur que non. Il sera surtout en colère d'avoir perdu un moyen potentiel d'agrandir sa compagnie. Elle continuait d'admirer la lune et regretta de ne pas l'avoir regarder plus souvent. Alors, elle expulsa la dernière molécule d'oxygène de son organisme, admira les jolies bulles d'air remonter lentement en s'agitant sur l'eau, sourit et ferma les yeux, noyant ainsi les derniers moments de son existence.

« Sayônara. » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	7. Dragon's Tears And Fireflies

Il avait essayé de la rattraper. Mais elle était tombée bien trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Erza et Gray s'étaient jetés simultanément sur leur adversaire commun tandis que Natsu avait plongé à son tour dans l'eau glacée pour sauver Lucy. La rivière était translucide mais malheureusement plutôt profonde, ainsi, le Dragon Slayer n'arrivait pas à voir la mage céleste, le liquide troublant sa vue. Des sons étouffés d'entrechoquement d'épée et de cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. La bataille des trois mages battait son plein. Il remuait frénétiquement la tête pour voir où la jeune fille avait atterri mais ses yeux embués apercevaient à peine sa main. Le froid commençait à percer sa peau et il se mit à frissonner. Vraiment pas bon. Alors un éclat doré attira son attention. Les clefs de Lucy. Salamander se mit à nager du plus vite qu'il put alors que l'oxygène lui manquait déjà cruellement. Enfin, il distingua le corps inerte de la constellationiste qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans son cercueil d'eau. Natsu la saisit par les hanches, calla son bras sur ses épaules avant de frapper rageusement le sol avec ses pieds pour pouvoir remonter, chose que la mage blonde n'avait pas pu faire pour sauver sa vie. Enfin, le visage humide du garçon aux cheveux roses perça la surface plane de la rivière et il aspira l'air goulument. Il releva rapidement la tête de son amie qui trempait encore. Ses cheveux mouillés retombaient sur son visage masquant ainsi partiellement sa pâleur et ses lèvres bleues. Le mage de flamme s'extirpa en tirant Lucy sur les marches qui menaient au trottoir. Il souffla à grands coups pour reprendre sa respiration pendant qu'Erza et Gray continuaient d'affronter Basil que ne faiblissait pas. Alors, il s'inquiéta de l'état de la jeune fille dont la poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

« Oi, Luce, debout. »

Il poussa les mèches qui encombraient ses traits et remarqua la froideur de son corps.

« T'es glacée ! Allez on se réchauffe, » dit-il en enveloppant ses mains d'une douce chaleur qu'il promena sur la poitrine immobile de la mage stellaire.

Sa peau ne retrouvait pas pour autant sa jolie couleur et restait blanche comme la mort. Le Dragon Slayer coinça ses doigts brûlants sous les mâchoires de la noyée mais aucun battement régulier de son cœur ne lui répondit.

Alors, il paniqua.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à la secouer sans ménagement. Elle semblait se démembrer tandis qu'elle allait d'avant en arrière, ne se réveillant pas. Salamander la gifla. Toujours aucun mouvement. Il boucha son nez et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Attendit trois secondes. Appuya ses paumes sur sa poitrine. Et recommença. Encore. Et encore.

« Réveilles toi ! OUVRES LES YEUX ! » Hurla-t-il, ayant complètement disjoncté.

Il renouvela le bouche à bouche et le massage cardiaque sans aucun effet. Il tenta de la réchauffer en enroulant son écharpe autour de ses épaules et de sa nuque mais la température de son corps n'augmentait pas. Alors, il réalisa. En proie à une peur sans nom, tout son corps se couvrit de flammes magnifiques et dévastatrices. Il fondit sur le Prince tel un phénix incandescent et son corps frappa de plein fouet Basil, surpris par la violence du choc.

« Tu l'as tuée ! TUÉE ! Bâtard ! Tout est de TA faute ! »

Le mage contrôlant les êtres humains lui rétorqua alors, en interceptant rapidement le poing de feu de Natsu, que c'était faux, que s'il ne l'avait pas laissée partir seule, elle serait encore là.

« Au contraire, celui qu'il fait blâmer, c'est toi, garçon. »

Salamander serra les dents sous la colère et encaissa les mots sans rien dire.

« Natsu ! Cria Erza, c'est n'importe quoi ! Lucy a voulu le faire toute seule, elle ne t'aurais pas laissée partir avec elle ! Basil est l'unique fautif ! »

Le mage de flammes eut soudain un regain d'énergie étrange. Comment pouvait-il être aussi puissant en n'ayant pas manger de feu depuis si longtemps ? Mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Lucy gisait à quelques mètres de lui et tous ses malheurs revenait de droit à cet homme immonde.

« LUCY ! » hurla-t-il.

Il aspira la maximum d'air qu'il put et recracha le tout en un souffle brulant que l'homme ne put arrêter. Tous attendirent que la fumée épaisse retombe pour pouvoir observer les dégâts qu'avait commit le Dragon Slayer.

« Comme si tu avais pu m'avoir comme ça, pauvre idiot. »

Au milieu des flammèches, le mage se releva, à peine brûlé. Gray n'en crut pas ses yeux, mais il fut le premier à réagir. Son poing droit percuta sa paume gauche.

« Ice make, Hammer ! »

Un marteau glacé se matérialisa à une vitesse fulgurante entre ses doigts habiles, il prit de l'élan et s'élança sur le meurtrier. L'arme de glace s'écrasa lourdement, provoquant un bruit épouvantable, dans les cendres, les envoyant virevolter un peu partout. A son tour, la reine des fées se rééquipa d'une armure qui recouvrait presque tout son corps, seuls ses yeux perçait le métal noir. Une épée colossale faisait partie intégrante du bras droit de son possesseur, tandis qu'un pic luisant prolongeait le gant de fer de la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle fondit sur le mage sombre et l'énorme arme frôla Basil. Celui-ci s'éclipsa et apparut instantanément derrière Natsu qui se retourna avant d'asséner un coup de pied enflammé dans le visage du Prince. Il se le prit de plein fouet et partit s'écraser un peu plus loin. Il cracha par terre et lança un regard de défi à ses adversaires. Une orbe noire se matérialisa dans sa paume et il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Qui sera le prochain ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais barrant son visage.

Erza se glaça et cria à ses deux compagnons :

« Dégagez ! Bougez, merde ! C'est pas bon ! »

Ils suivirent les conseils de la femme en armure et évitèrent rapidement chacun de ses assaults meurtriers.

« S'il vous a, Lucy va vraiment y passer ! Il ne peut posséder qu'un seule personne à la fois ! » Hurla la mage aux cheveux rouges.

Salamander eut un rictus de rage. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle puisse être morte et s'accrocha donc aux paroles d'Erza comme à une main, le sauvant d'une chute sans fin. Soudain, Happy qui avait disparut se matérialisa au dessus de l'homme et, rapide comme l'éclair, encercla sa taille avec sa queue avant de décoller.

«_Ce putain de chat vole ? S'exclama-t-il en perdant toute bonne manière restante.

_Aye ! »

L'autre tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fut, l'emprise de la boule de poils bleus était trop forte. Happy continua de monter, toujours plus haut.

« Gray ! » Appela le chat.

Le mage de glace leva les yeux et aperçut seulement un point dans le ciel obscur.

« A mon signal ! Tiens toi prêt ! »

L'intéressé ne comprit rien et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

«_Quoi ?

_A trois !

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Un !

_C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Deux !

_Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

_Un ! »

Alors il lâcha Basil. Il tomba comme une masse en hurlant tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait au dessus de la rivière.

«_Chat de merde !

_Aye ! » Rétorqua le chat ailé en souriant.

Il percuta, la tête la première, la surface de l'eau et d'un seul coup, alors que ses jambes étaient encore à l'extérieur, le liquide devint glace. Le Prince remua énergiquement ses membres sans aucun résultat. Gray sourit, triomphant.

« Fallait me le dire plus tôt, Happy ! »

Le chat lui fit un clin d'œil après être redescendu de sa vigie de nuages. Les mages de Fairy Tail s'approchèrent lentement du prisonnier, piégé comme un cancrelat dans une toile d'araignée. Des bulles d'air s'écrasaient sous la couche de gèle créée par l'exhibitionniste. L'insecte bougeait de moins en moins jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter, et plus aucun atome d'oxygène n'apparut. Alors, Natsu plongea sa main entourée d'un feu doré dans la rivière, avec un léger « pshit » lorsque les flammes entrèrent en contact avec l'eau. Il sortit Basil en serrant sa main autour de son cou et le secoua violemment. Il cracha de l'eau sur le Dragon Slayer qui s'évapora instantanément sur sa peau brulante.

« Merci, merci ! » Couina l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Une lueur de rage traversa les yeux de Salamander, tous ses muscles se crispèrent et il plaqua le mage sur la glace en appuyant plus intensément sa paume contre la pomme d'Adam de son adversaire. Celui-ci toussa bruyamment.

« Pourquoi respires-tu ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se mit à grelotter.

« Réponds moi ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche et répondit :

« Je ... Je ne sais pas, moi ! »

Natsu le releva, attrapa sa mâchoire entre ses doigts de flammes et le força à regarder Lucy, échouée sur les durs escaliers de pierres humides, toujours inanimée.

« Pourquoi respires-tu et pas elle ? »

Basil hurla tandis que la main incandescente du combattant brulait sa peau.

« Je ne t'ai pas sorti de l'eau par pitié. »

Les yeux du Prince s'écarquillèrent de terreur lorsqu'il comprit.

« Je vais t'achever de mes propres mains, pour que tu souffres comme je souffre en ce moment. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la douleur. »

Il tenait toujours sa mâchoire quand son autre poing vint la percuter. Elle se déboita avec un « crac » sonore. Gray grimaça. L'autre beugla. Les pieds enflammés du mage à l'écharpe ne s'arrêtaient plus de frapper Basil qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter ces torpilles lancées à pleine vitesse. Contre tout attente, Salamander cracha alors un feu ravageur sur le visage de son rival, à quelques centimètres du sien. Le garçon aux cheveux roses l'acheva en l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Il se recroquevilla en gémissant faiblement. Natsu se rapprocha, menaçant.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Le blessé couina une phrase incompréhensible.

« Non, continua le Dragon Slayer, c'est une trop belle fin pour un bâtard comme toi. Je vais te dénoncer au Conseil et tu vas croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours de salaud. J'espère que tes blessures guériront lentement, _très_ lentement et que tes brûlures te feront un mal de chien. »

Il lui asséna un dernier coup dans l'estomac et l'autre se plia encore plus sur lui-même. Ses lèvres bleutées tremblaient de peur et de froid. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécier le plongeon dans la rivière et la congélation de l'eau. Salamander recula et Gray emprisonna rapidement ses mains et ses pieds dans un étau translucide. Erza le menaçait toujours de son épée. Et alors le mage de feu se mit à courir comme un dératé vers Lucy. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la saisit par les épaules.

« Oi ! On a gagné ! T'entends ça ? J'ai foutu une sacré raclé à ce bâtard ! »

La tête de la jeune fille pendait mollement en arrière et Natsu se dépêcha de la redresser. Le visage impassible de la constellationiste transperça le cœur du garçon aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi ne lui souriait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ses paupières restaient closes ? Pourquoi ses lèvres violacées ne s'ouvraient-elle pas pour le féliciter ? Pourquoi ? Les yeux du jeune mage s'emplir de larmes rondes et brillantes et il plongea sa tête au creux de son cou pâle.

« Réponds moi ... » chuchota-t-il.

Le mage de glace et la reine des fées s'approchèrent lentement.

« S'il te plait ... »

Aucun battement de cœur.

« RESPIRES ! » Hurla Natsu.

Un cliquetis résonna dans l'air. Salamander leva les yeux. Les clefs de Lucy étaient tombées au sol. Erza serra les dents. Gray leva un sourcil.

Les instruments servant à ouvrir les portes célestes brillaient comme des lucioles, d'une lumière étrange, faible mais aveuglante.

Et alors, elles se mirent à trembler.


	8. Stars's Smile

A la vue des clefs scintillantes et tremblantes, les instincts de félin d'Happy se réveillèrent, il était comme hypnotisé par la valse endiablée des lucioles. Il se jeta rapidement sur elles mais il percuta une barrière invisible qui les encerclait. Il se mit alors à frapper comme un forcené sur le mur transparent. Une voix sourde retentit.

« Si ce sale matou n'arrête pas tout de suite, sa va très mal se passer. »

Erza fronça les sourcils tandis que Natsu et Gray regardaient partout autour d'eux.

« Idiots ! Nous sommes là, » continua la voix qui semblait provenir d'une des armes dorées de Lucy.

La reine des fées ouvrit grand les yeux en mettant enfin le doigt sur la voix mystérieuse.

« Loki ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Un long souffle s'ensuivit.

« Content de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi. »

Salamander bondit à son tour, comme la chat ailé, sur le trousseau avant de se faire éjecter.

« Ca ne sert à rien ! S'emporta le lion, je les protège avec ma propre magie. »

Le Dragon Slayer s'agenouilla pour que son visage arrive à la hauteur des clefs, lévitant doucement.

« Lucy peut très bien vous protéger. »

Un hoquet plaintif résonna.

« Ma maîtresse n'est plus en état pour cela, couina Aries, sa voix étouffée par un sanglot, désolée ! »

Natsu frappa le sol de ses poings serrés et s'emporta :

« Comment ça elle ne peut pas ? Bien sur qu'elle peut ! Regardez ! » hurla-t-il en relevant l'inconsciente, la tenant entre ses bras, comme une poupée de chiffon.

«_Reposez là tout de suite, ordonna Virgo, c'est indecent, il n'y a que moi qui puisse tenir la Princesse.

_Mais tais-toi perverse ! Cria Aquarius.

_Ne t'énerves pas ! Rétorqua Scorpio.

_Il a ...

_Raison ! Complétèrent Gemi et Mini.

_Ebi, termina Cancer.

_Fermez là ! S'égosilla Erza, qui peut nous expliquer se qu'il se passe ? »

Il y eu un raclement de gorge suivit de sanglotement. Après quelques minutes de silence, Loki prit la parole.

«_Je vois que je dois m'y coller, commença-t-il, la voix enrouée, nos pactes sont en train de se briser ...

_Lucy ne ferait jamais ça ! Contra Natsu, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne brisait jamais ses promesses, JAMAIS ! C'est une parole de mage stellaire !

_Laisse le continuer, le coupa la femme en armure.

_Elle ne le fait pas de son propre chef, continua l'esprit du lion, elle ... elle est en train ... de rejoindre les étoiles, elle meurt. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis, soudain, un hurlement terrifiant résonna dans la nuit qui commençait à pâlir. Le garçon aux cheveux roses était méconnaissable. Son sourire jovial avait laissé place à une bouche pincée sous l'effet de la colère, ses iris étaient rétrécies en un seul minuscule point au centre du blanc de ses yeux. De grosses goutes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage et ses sourcils froncés semblaient taillés dans le roc de son front crispé.

« Tu MENS ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! »

Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, les muscles crispés. De nouvelles larmes naquirent au coin de ses paupières et coulaient sur les sillons des anciennes. Son cœur sembla lâcher et il ne sentait littéralement plus ses jambes, sa tête semblait exploser et chaque regard posé sur le corps inerte de la jolie constellationiste semblait lui bruler les yeux. Ce n'était pas la fin. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Pas Lucy. Elle était bien trop forte pour partir comme ça.

Erza tomba à genoux, Gray ferma les yeux et retint un sanglot bruyant et Happy versait toute l'eau salée de son corps sur le pavé.

« Natsu, grogna le chat bleu, fais quelque chose, elle ne peut pas mourir ... Je l'aime, moi ! »

La boule de poils se hissa sur le ventre de la blonde et frappa sur sa poitrine comme pour faire sortir un soupir de sa bouche. Même le plus petit souffle ferait l'affaire.

« Lucy ... Lucy ... » sanglotait le mangeur de poissons.

Erza et Gray se rapprochèrent à leur tour et saisirent la main de blafarde de la mage blonde.

«_Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ! S'écria la reine des fées, elle est ma nakama !

_Elle fait partie de la famille de Fairy Tail », renchérit Gray.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Loki trembla dans l'air :

«_Etre un mage ne suffit pas pour stopper la mort. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner le fait que j'ai pu la laisser mourir. J'avais jurer de la protéger de ma vie.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Contra Aries, elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour invoquer qui que se soit ! La magie qui la contrôlait a trop forcé sur ses capacités ! Si tu étais intervenu, elle serait morte encore plus vite. »

Ils méditèrent ses paroles un instant avant que Natsu ne prenne Lucy contre lui, essayant une nouvelle fois de la réchauffer.

« « Merci » », dit-elle, murmura Horlogium.

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

«_Qu'est ... qu'est ce que tu vient de dire ? Demanda le mage de glace.

_« Soit plus attentif, au fait, tu es encore en caleçon » dit-elle.

_Zut ! Chuchota l'exhibitionniste en se rhabillant rapidement.

_Lucy ? LUCY ! Hurla Natsu en secouant le corps de la jeune fille, tu m'étends ?

_« Arrête de me remuer ! Et ne touches plus jamais ma poitrine ! » dit-elle.

_T'es vivante ! T'es VIVANTE ! Chantonna Salamander.

_« Je ne crois pas » dit-elle.

_Quoi ? Mais je te parle là, les morts ne parlent pas, si ? Demanda le mage de feu, pris d'énormes doutes.

_« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, tu vois mes lèvres remuer, toi ? Je suis en train d'y passer » dit-elle.

Nouveau silence. Happy étirait les joues de l'inconsciente, une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

« «_Arrête ça tout de suite ! » dit-elle, continua l'esprit de l'horloge.

_Tu n'es pas morte, pas morte, pas morte, sifflotait le chat.

_« Je suis en train, Horlogium a réussit à me piéger, explique-t-elle, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. »

_Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda Erza, nous pouvons tout essayer !

_« Merci, mais je crains ... »

_Arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla Salamander dont la voix déraillait, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber !

_« Arrête de pleurer, Natsu. » dit-elle.

_Je ... Je ne peux pas ! Renifla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

_« Il n'y a aucun moyen de me ... »

_Il y a un moyen, trancha Loki. »

Tous restèrent de marbre sauf les esprit stellaires.

«_On ne peut pas faire ça ! S'écria Crux qui était apparemment réveillé.

_C'est interdit ! Renchérit Lyra.

_C'est écrit dans la loi ! Compléta Scorpio.

_On s'en fou, des lois ! Hurla Aquarius.

_Nous sommes, nous aussi, des mages de Fairy Tail ! Continua Aries.

_Au diable cette stupide règle ! Beugla Taurus.

_Tout à ...

_Fait d'accord ! Termina Gemini.

_« S'il y a un moyen pour m'empêcher de mourir, faîtes le ! » ordonne-t-elle.

_Si c'est un ordre de Mademoiselle Lucy, nous devons le faire, Moshimoshi, éluda Sagittarus.

_Poon ! »

Salamander se redressa.

«_De quoi ils parlent ? Demanda-t-il.

_Aucune idée ! Ils sont surement tarés », répondit Gray.

La garçon aux cheveux roses hocha la tête, complètement d'accord. C'étaient les esprit de Lucy, après tout.

«_Bien, dit Loki, commençons.

_« Accélères, stupide dragueur » dit-elle, sa voix étant plus étouffée.

_Elle est en train de disparaître ! S'écria Scorpio.

_Dépêchons. »

Un arc électrique parcourut le corps inerte de Lucy et il s'éleva dans les air. Elle hurla par le travers d'Horlogium tandis qu'elle décollait du sol, ce qui était assez déstabilisant, ses cris transperçaient l'air chargé de magie sans que ses lèvres ne tremblent.

«_Qu'est c'que vous lui faites ? S'écria Natsu en tentant de rattraper la constellationiste.

_Nous lui transmettons une partie de notre énergie magique, grinça Loki en soufflant.

_Elle peut ouvrir des portes pour nous faire passer dans ce monde ...

_Mais nous pouvons aussi ouvrir des passages entre elle et nous ... » souffla Aries.

La mage stellaire continuait de crier tandis que son corps baignait dans une lueur aveuglante. Une magie bleutée électrisait sa peau et ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage impassible. Erza pensa alors que c'était un spectacle magnifique mais effrayant. Lucy allait-elle être sauvée ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser tout ça se passer ? Elle était là pour protéger ses amis et elle avait lâchement laisser la mage blonde seule à affronter un ennemi que seul la rage destructrice de Natsu avait pu abattre. Le grognement de Lyra la tira de ses interrogations.

«_Tiens le coup ! Ordonna le lion à son amie.

_Je ... Je t'en peux ... plus, siffla la musicienne des étoiles.

_Tu peux le faire ...

_POUR LUCY ! » hurlèrent tous les esprits stellaires en même temps.

La lumière enrobant la jeune fille se fit encore plus éclatante et les mages de Fairy Tail plissèrent les yeux et durent mettre leur mains en visière pour se protéger.

« Nous sommes les esprits de Lucy, mage de Fairy Tail ! »

Alors, les cris de la constellationiste cessèrent. Tout redevint calme et la lueur s'arrêta subitement. Son corps levita quelques secondes encore avant de tomber rapidement. Natsu se rua sur elle, se jeta sur le pavé et la réceptionna au dernier moment. Ils glissèrent tous les deux quelques mètres plus loin et furent arrêté par un épais mur de pierre qui trembla avant de s'écrouler sous le coup de l'impact. Erza, Gray et Happy se précipitèrent vers eux tandis que Salamander se releva en crachant de la poussière.

« Attrapée, » grogna-t-il.

Il se releva, Lucy dans les bras, la tête reposant contre son torse brulant. La femme en armure, le mage de glace et le chat ailé s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. La jeune fille n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et aucun mouvement de sa part ne prouvait qu'elle était vivante. Le Dragon Slayer la serra un peu plus contre lui.

«_Erza ... Tu penses qu'ils ont réussit ? Demanda-t-il, l'air désespéré.

_Je ... Je ne sais pas ... répondit-elle, la voix grave.

_Tout c'est arrêté si brusquement ... continua Gray.

_Sa a peut-être échoué ... », termina Happy, ses yeux baignant dans de grosses larmes luisantes.

Le trousseau de la jeune fille cessèrent de flotter et retombèrent lourdement au sol. La reine des fées les ramassa et serra fort les clefs qui lui brûlaient les doigts. Peut-être ... qu'elle était vraiment morte. Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Et alors, elle se mit à pleurer.

Pas de la même façon que Natsu ou encore Happy. Non. Ses larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de rage ou de désespoir mais de résignation. Elle devait accepter le fait que la mage ne reviendrait pas. Une de ses plus proches amies.

« Je ... Je suis désolée ... Lucy, bégaya-t-elle, je ... je n'ai pas pu te protéger ... Je suis vraiment la pire de toutes les amies ! »

Elle frotta l'unique œil qui versait de l'eau salée et un sanglot restait coincé dans sa gorge. Gray se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que le mage à l'écharpe restait de marbre, telle une statue, la constellationiste toujours dans les bras. Le jour commençait à se lever et le soleil caressait doucement la peau de la jeune mage stellaire. Elle ressemblait à un ange, innocent, qui se serait brûlé les ailes, d'un blanc immaculée, baignant d'une lumière divine. Une larmes s'écrasa sur sa joue. Salamander avait le visage déformé par la tristesse. Il était en colère. Il se sentait coupable. Il était désespéré. Il se sentait mal. _Horriblement_ mal.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée.

Happy renifla.

« Natsu, j'aime Lucy ! »

Erza et Gray relevèrent la tête.

« Nous aimons Lucy ! »

Le mage de feu fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux avant de hurler :

« Je t'aime, Lucy ! »

Et leurs pleurs repartirent de plus belle.

Et alors, un crachotement.

Puis un second.

Une respiration bruyante et saccadée.

Le Dragon Slayer releva la tête et remarqua que les lèvres de la mage stellaire frémissaient alors qu'elle s'étouffait.

« Vivante ... » murmura-t-il.

Elle recracha l'eau logée dans ses poumons, aspergeant le visage de Natsu et son écharpe, toujours enroulée autour du coup de la jeune fille au passage. Erza accourut et serra vivement la jeune fille, encore à moitié sonnée, contre son armure. Happy se jeta sur elle et s'accrocha à une de ses jambes en se frottant contre elle alors que Gray, souriait paisiblement, essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient avant de se transformer en petit glaçons brillants. Le mage de feu souleva Lucy dans les airs qui ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'il se passait.

« Tu es VIVANTE ! » beuglait Natsu.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et regarda lentement autour d'elle.

« Apparemment ... » éluda-t-elle, toujours dans les vapes.

Elle essuya l'eau autour de sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je suis en vie ! En VIE ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant ses bras vers le ciel doré du matin.

Tous rirent doucement de la peur qu'ils avaient éprouvé avant que Salamander ne se mette à crier :

« Tu nous a inquiété ! »

Et il frappa tellement fort le dos de la pauvre constellationiste qu'elle crut que ses yeux allaient tomber de leur orbite.

« Désolée », chuchota-t-elle en souriant doucement et en toussant.

Le soleil éclaira alors tous les mages de Fairy Tail, leur donnant un aspect mystique.

Un miracle. C'était un miracle. Erza se jura qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais une telle chose se reproduire alors que Natsu continuait de sermonner Lucy qui était encore un petit perdue mais qui était bel et bien parmi eux. Les étoiles qui commençaient à disparaître, laissant place à une matinée éclatante, semblaient sourire.


	9. Why Watermelons ? A Good Question

Lucy jouait machinalement avec son verre en le faisant glisser sur la table où elle était assise. Les derniers événements avaient été riches en émotions et elle avait mis deux bonnes semaines pour se remettre complètement de la magie noire de Basil, de son séjour dans une eau à 5°C et du transfert de magie avec ses esprits. Elle souffla bruyamment en frottant sa poitrine. Ce satané Prince. Une tâche légèrement plus sombre que sa peau s'était étalée sur sa peau et cela était horrible. Vraiment horrible. Voir même carrément laid. Mirajane avait juré qu'elle partirait avec le temps mais la mage stellaire avait du mal à le croire. Natsu se jeta sur le banc, à côté d'elle avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles :

« Je m'ennuie ! Allons faire une mission ! »

Elle écrasa son visage contre la table avant de lui crier :

«_On ne crie pas comme ça dans les oreilles des gens ! Imbécile profond !

_Chu fais la même choche ... » rétorqua-t-il, le visage toujours contre le bois.

Erza arriva par derrière et frappa à son tour son crâne avec son poing avant de prendre place en face de la constellationiste qui laissa Salamander se redresser.

« Et puis, Lucy n'est pas encore en pleine forme, laisses la se reposer un peu. N'est ce pas Natsu ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers l'idiot, une aura dangereuse l'entourant.

«_Bien ... bien sur !

_Parfait, termina la reine des fées, sinon, tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-elle à la mage blonde.

_Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci ! »

Elle baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

«_Désolée de vous avoir causé du souci ...

_C'est normal ! S'écria le Dragon Slayer.

_Nous nous inquiétons toujours pour nos amis », finit Gray.

Lucy se tassa un peu sur elle même.

«_C'est de ma faute ...

_Pas du tout ! Aboya la femme en armure, si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, c'est Basil !

_Je lui ai foutu une sacré raclé à celui-ci, fanfaronna Natsu.

_D'ailleurs, est-il passé devant le Conseil ? Demanda la mage stellaire.

_Oui, il y a ... une semaine, répondit Erza après avoir réfléchit un peu.

_Quelle a été la sentence ?

_Exclusion de son royaume, amende versée à Fairy Tail, privé de son pouvoir et enfin condamné à une dizaine d'année de prison.

_Wahou ! S'exclama la blonde, tout ça ? Juste pour m'avoir attaqué ?

__Juste_ pour t'avoir attaqué ? S'emporta le Dragon Slayer, moi, je l'aurais tué ! Mais bon ... J'ai pensé que sa aurait été trop bien pour ce satané bâtard.

_Et puis, continua la mage aux cheveux rouges, pour une fois que c'est nous qui gagnons de l'argent et que nous ne dédommageons pas ! Master a pleuré quand il a su cela ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et Happy se jucha sur la tête de la constellationiste.

« Le grand-père te doit une fière chandelle ! »

Lucy sourit.

« Heureusement que vous étiez là, sinon ... » commença-t-elle.

Salamander fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Cela le dérangeait. Vraiment.

« Bien fait pour ce Prince à la noix ! » La coupa-t-il.

La jeune fille leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, haussa les épaules et passa outre. Il y eu un nuage de fumée, puis Loki apparut, le bras autour des épaules de la bonde.

« Heureusement que _nous_ étions là », corrigea-t-il.

La mage aux clefs sursauta avant de s'écrier :

«_Loki ! Arrête de forcer les portes, je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_Excuses moi, douce demoiselle, acceptes mes plus plates ... »

Il fut coupé par le poing ravageur de Natsu qui l'envoya voler plus loin. L'autre se releva en beuglant :

« Non mais sa va pas ? Tu devrais me remercier, pas me frapper ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça, sale lézard ? »

Salamander haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'énerves, c'est tout. »

L'esprit du lion fulmina en s'approchant, meurtrier, vers l'objet de sa haine. Lucy souffla.

« Au fait, cette histoire de pratique interdite est réglée ? »

Loki se désintéressa alors totalement du Dragon Slayer qui lui tira la langue.

«_Nous avons transféré beaucoup de notre magie, nous aurions du être renvoyé du seirei, normalement.

_Mais ? Demanda Lucy.

_Mais, puisque nous l'avons fait dans le but de sauver notre maître, le roi des esprits a déduit que nous avons contourné une règle pour ne pas en enfreindre une autre, laisser mourir le mage stellaire. Donc nous sommes pardonnés !

_Ouf ! Souffla la jeune fille, je suis rassurée !

_Tout ça grâce à mon ingéniosité, je suis tellement intelligent ! » Se vanta le lion.

Une nouvelle fois, Natsu l'éjecta. Sentant la catastrophe approcher, la constellationiste brandit une clef dorée dans les airs.

« Fermeture, Porte du Lion ! »

Loki grogna et disparut avec un « pouf ».

« Quelle mauviette ! Je l'ai bien explosé ! » Clama le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Lucy lui lança un regard noir, l'autre tenta de protester mais le coup de genou dans l'estomac vint tout de même. Erza regarda la mage stellaire, fière.

«_Heureusement que tu étais assez forte pour supporte tes blessures, dit Gray en rajoutant des glaçons dans son thé glacé.

_Je dirais plutôt merci à Wendy, si elle n'avait pas été là ...

_Et au fait comment Mira à dit que s'appelait la drôle de magie que nous avons employée ? Demanda le Dragon Slayer pour changer de sujet.

_Anima Magia, répondit la reine des fées.

_Ah, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Salamander, Magie du Cœur, c'est ça ?

_Oui, une magie oubliée, compléta le mage de glace.

_« Si vos sentiments sont assez profonds pour une personne, vous pourrez la tirer de n'importe quel danger, » cita la barmaid qui les avait rejoint.

_Et cette magie plus l'énergie magique des esprits et la résistance de Lucy ont permis de la sauver, termina l'exhibitionniste.

_Sa fait beaucoup de choses ... » éluda la constellationiste.

Natsu frappa la table de ses poings.

« Maintenant, tu nous préviens quand tu pars seule ! Ne fonces pas tête baissée ! »

Alors, tous les mages s'esclaffèrent. Salamander bougonna :

«_Bah quoi ?

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! Explosa Gray, les larmes aux yeux.

_Répètes un peu ! S'écria le garçon à l'écharpe qui avait prit la mouche.

_Tu cours toujours au danger sans réfléchir et tu te permets de donner des conseils à Lucy ? T'es vraiment hilarant et idiot ! »

Le Dragon Slayer se jeta sur lui et il recommencèrent à se battre. Des gerbes de glace et de feu partaient dans tous les sens et la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail dut se joindre à la partie pour calmer les deux mages qui revinrent s'asseoir, une bosse au sommet de chacun de leur crâne. Lucy ne peut s'empêcher de hurler de rire devant leur mine piteuse.

« Vous m'auriez vraiment manqué si ... »

Natsu plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la constellationiste et mit son index sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuuuuuut ! » Souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Hein ? Je dis juste que ... »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses mit alors son autre main pour masquer le son de la voix de la mage stellaire.

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ça ... » éluda Mirajane.

Lucy tenta de dire quelque chose mais seul un bruit étouffé franchit la barrière de Salamander.

« Hein ? » Demanda Hapy.

Nouvelle essai de la blonde sans que personne ne comprenne.

« Quoi ? » renchérit Gray.

Natsu n'enlevait toujours pas ses mains. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel la constellationiste avait les yeux fermé tandis qu'une veine enflait sur sa tempe sous le coup de la colère. Soudainement, elle frappa le garçon à l'écharpe sous le menton et il tomba du banc. La jeune fille se leva, plaqua son pied sur son torse et rapprocha son visage du sien avant du lui hurler.

« Je disais : TU VAS ENLEVER TES SALES PATES DE MA BOUCHE, IDIOT ! »

Elle souffla un bon coup.

« Oi, tu blesses mes sentiments », contra le Dragon Slayer.

Elle se rassit en l'ignorant. Une nouvelle fois, le regard plein de fierté d'Erza se posa sur Lucy. Levy s'installa avec eux et les conversations se poursuivaient sur Basil et l'aventure de la jeune mage en évitant soigneusement la mort de cette dernière, quand soudain, les portes de la Guilde claquèrent violemment et Wendy s'écria :

« Une horde d'animaux bizarres ont forcé les murailles de Magnolia et dévorent toutes les pastèques de la ville ! »

Le hall se vida en moins de deux secondes pour mettre hors service les dévoreurs, il ne restait alors que Lucy, Mira et Nab qui traînait, comme toujours vers le panneau des missions.

« Lucy, tu ne te souviens de rien de la bataille contre Basil ? »

L'intéressée avala bruyamment sa salive.

« Non ... Non, rien du tout ! »

La barmaid lui fit un clin d'œil.

«_Rien de rien ?

_Rien ! Renchérit la mage stellaire.

_Tant pis, alors, » termina la mage aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle savait qu'elle mentait.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement. Cette satané Mirajane avait comprit. Tant pis. Lucy effleura ses lèvres en songeant au baiser de Natsu. Même si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'envisageait, même si c'était innocent, il l'avait embrassée.

«_Et pour le bouche-à-bouche ... continua la barmaid.

_Arrête ! Hurla la constellationiste en passant à un rouge encore plus soutenu.

_Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien ... »

Lucy sauta de son tabouret et se rua vers la porte.

« Je ne me souviens de rien ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! » Répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Mira souffla en souriant.

« Bien sur, bien sur. »

Elle essuya une choppe et entendu la voix de Lucy, au loin.

« Ils ont surement besoin de moi, Mirajane ! J'arrive Natsu ! »

Le mage aux cheveux roses se retourna, tendit sa main rassurante à la mage stellaire qui la saisit. Elle ria et il lui lança son fameux sourire solaire et son visage heureux lui fit battre le cœur plus vite et c'est ensemble qu'ils se jetèrent sur un poulet géant qui dévorait trois pastèques en même temps.

« T'es fini ! » hurla le Dragon Slayer en sautant avec Lucy sur le dos de l'animal.

Une nouvelle aventure commençait.


End file.
